


A Sea of Troubles

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Time, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-11
Updated: 2006-12-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 08:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CLFF Wave 18: Gossip<br/>Martha alerts Lex to gossip circulating about Clark. The consequences of her action turn out to be different from what she expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sea of Troubles

**Author's Note:**

> AU, First time, Hurt-Comfort. Spoilers for Season 1 and 2. None of these characters belong to me, no copyright infringement is intended. Thanks to Jeylan for a fantastic beta, especially as she does not inhabit this particular fandom! Any remaining errors, OOC glitches, and the like are all the responsibility of the author. 

## A Sea of Troubles

by Coren Lee

<http://www.freewebs.com/corenlee/>

* * *

Title A Sea of Troubles  
Author Coren Lee  
Email coren@tiscali.co.uk  
Rating NC-17  
Challenge CLFF Wave 18 Gossip: Martha to Lex 

Summary: Martha alerts Lex to gossip circulating about Clark. The consequences of her action turn out to be different from what she expected. 

Chapter One  
Martha had been putting off this visit for days, but she'd run out of excuses and couldn't avoid it any longer. When she dropped off the pie order at the Talon earlier, she ran into Gabe who was getting his morning caffeine fix on his way to the plant. He mentioned that Lex would be working from the manor today, so not only had she run out of excuses for avoiding the conversation, Lex was at home and Clark was in school. It would be hard to find a better time. 

Heaving a box of Kent organic produce into the back of the truck, she headed off for the mansion, trying to plan the conversation in her head. Lex was too astute for her to wing it, she had to have it well thought-out, otherwise she would end up making everything even more complicated and messy, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. 

She knew that Clark usually dropped the produce off in the kitchen and then wandered down to Lex's office or the library, but she had no idea of the security codes or how to find her way around the mansion, so she left the produce in the back of the truck and rang the bell at the front door. Standing in the shadow of the somber brick work where the sun was hidden, the sudden chill made her shudder slightly. She was about to ring again when she heard the door creak, a prelude to being moved on its ancient hinges. The building needs a dank mist or a dark howling night with lightning and thunder, she thought to herself, a bright Kansas morning in late Fall just doesn't do it justice. 

"Mrs. Kent, good morning. I'm afraid Master Clark isn't here, can I be of assistance?" 

Martha wasn't sure what to make of the butler's assumption that she was here for her son on a school day, nor of his status as 'Master Clark'. Better not let Jonathan hear that one, she thought with some amusement. 

"Actually, I brought the delivery a little earlier today, and I was hoping to have a few moments of Mr. Luthor's time," she said. "I know he's busy, but could you ask him if he can see me?" 

"Please come in and wait, I'll go and ask him. Leave the produce in the truck, I'll get one of the staff to collect it." 

Martha was escorted into a very imposing room, but like most of the mansion, the warmth of a real home was completely absent. It was just like an exhibit room in a museum, full of exquisite furnishings and beautifully appointed art, but absolutely no feeling of love or personal care. She couldn't imagine anyone ever actually using the room to relax at the end of a working day, or to entertain friends. It wasn't so much the chill, unlived-in air, but the total lack of what she could only describe as the human spirit. Some places are full of life, of love; this place felt like everything had been sucked out, leaving only the appearance behind. It was a soulless place, designed to impress and intimidate rather than offer welcome. Fortunately she barely had time to wander from one end of the room to the other when the butler returned. 

"Mrs. Kent, please come with me, Mr. Luthor will see you now." 

She followed him down one depressing hallway after another, and couldn't help but feel sorry for anyone forced to live in such surroundings. The farm might be simple, but what it lacked in material goods it made up for in heart and soul. She couldn't understand how Clark could feel so comfortable here, the place gave her the creeps. And she had no doubt that he did feel comfortable, he spent more time at the mansion than almost anywhere else. 

As she was ushered into the office, Lex closed his laptop and walked around the desk to meet her. Effortlessly polite as ever, he indicated a comfortable chair near the fire (artificial logs, she noticed), and once she was seated, he took the opposite chair. 

"Martha, it's nice to see you. Would you like some coffee? Juice? Water?" he asked. 

"No, thank you Lex, I'm fine, I just wanted to have a word with you." 

"Of course. Can I ask if there's a particular reason for the visit? I'm always happy to see you, but it is a little unusual." 

Martha was silent for a moment. So much for the game plan, she thought. While she was driving the truck she had no problem in thinking through the dialogue, and how it would go. Now, faced with Lex's sharp gaze and formidable intelligence she realized she had been naive even to think that she would be the one leading the conversation. 

"This is difficult for me, so please bear with me," she said. 

"Is anything wrong with Clark?" 

Martha sensed a note of anxiety in the question, and for the first time she was aware of a crack in the Luthor composure. Normally his face was as impassive as a store mannequin. He was so well trained to hide his thoughts and emotions that nothing ever showed unless he wanted it to, but just the suspicion that there might be something amiss with Clark caused Lex to lose control slightly, very telling for anyone who knew him. 

"No, no, he's fine," she hastened to reassure him. "Or at least, well, yes, fine, but it is about Clark that I'd like to talk to you." 

"I see." 

The mask was back in place, perfect and emotionless, making Martha doubt whether she had truly seen concern flicker there only moments ago. 

"Lex, I know you consider Clark to be a close friend, but how much has he told you about what happened to him this summer?" 

"Why do you ask?" 

Of course Lex would not make this easy on her. She was a total beginner in this kind of game, and Lex... well, Lex was way beyond a master in strategic negotiation. She had no option but to be blunt. That was her only real strength in this situation; she shouldn't even have tried to outsmart him with open-ended questions. 

"Because there is gossip going around the town about some of the things he did, and I thought I should tell you, clear the air, before you hear it from someone else," she admitted. 

"I never listen to gossip," he scoffed. "I've been the subject of too much of it myself to give credence to anything that might be said about Clark." 

"Even if it's true?" 

"Martha, I don't care whether the gossip is true or false, I simply don't listen to it. Quite frankly I'm surprised and disappointed that you even consider it necessary for us to have this conversation." 

Martha was partly relieved, and partly frustrated at this response. Relieved that Lex said he wouldn't listen to the spiteful gossip, but frustrated because she couldn't believe that he could remain in ignorance of it indefinitely. 

"Your friendship is very important to Clark. Lex, I'm really worried that if you hear some of the things that are being said then it might affect your respect for him, that you might even decide to drop the friendship." 

"And that would bother you? Forgive my skepticism, but I thought that you and Mr. Kent would be relieved if Clark and I were to let our friendship decline. I appreciated the support you both gave me during my engagement and wedding to Helen, but I never felt that either of you were entirely comfortable about my friendship with Clark." 

"We weren't, but a lot of things have changed since your wedding day. You've come back from the dead, and so has Clark in many ways. He was in Metropolis for the whole summer you know. We had no idea where he was, what he was doing... it was a very painful time for all of us. He's returned to us, but he's still somewhat brittle, and another upset in his life could have serious consequences. We may not have approved of your friendship with him, but right now you seem to be one of the few standing by him, and I don't think he could cope with losing your affection. I just want to know what he's told you so that I can at least support him or answer any questions you might have." 

"Martha, I have the greatest respect for you, indeed, I am very fond of you. I must, however, decline to discuss this with you. If Clark wants you to know something, he'll tell you himself. I would never betray him by breaking a confidence, and before you assume that means he _has_ told me, let me make it clear that I will neither confirm nor deny anything about Clark." 

"Lex, the gossip about him..." 

"Martha, please! I really have absolutely no interest in listening to gossip about my best friend, let alone gossiping about him myself, even if it is with his mother. If you have anything else to say, anything that is not about Clark, please say it, otherwise I think it best if we end this discussion now." 

Martha sighed, realizing that pushing harder would only alienate Lex. She had completely underestimated his regard for Clark, or at least, she hoped she had underestimated it. 

"Very well, just please, don't turn away from Clark because of something you might hear about him." 

"I can assure you that there is nothing that could make me betray or reject Clark, he's not just my best friend, he's the one person in this sorry world who has never judged me on my last name, or paid any attention to the rumors that people spread around about me. He treats me with respect and affection, and that's exactly what he's going to get back. I don't care about gossip, and I'm not going to let it affect my relationship with Clark." 

"Thank you Lex. I'm grateful for your understanding, and I hope you can forgive me for raising a subject that is obviously uncomfortable for you. Please understand that I have the best motives, there is nothing sinister about me wanting to talk to you about this." 

"Of course, consider it forgotten." 

She let herself be guided back into the hallway, and was pleased that Lex accompanied her to the door himself rather than asking his butler to see her out. It made her feel that she hadn't completely blown it, even if things hadn't gone as she'd hoped. 

Chapter Two 

Clark had never had it easy at school. From the clumsy, gangling kid who lurked in the shadows and rarely participated in any school activities to the awkward teenager who had too many secrets, he was about as outside the mainstream as you can get. His only real school friends were Chloe and Pete plus the on-again off-again relationship with Lana, and after his summer in Metropolis, even those friendships were strained. After all, Pete was the one who convinced the Kents that Clark was responsible for the bank heists, and both Lana and Chloe came into contact with the dark side of Kal-El. He was sure that neither of them would forget _that_ experience in a hurry. 

When he came home they all said that they were happy to see him and wanted to let bygones be bygones, but his alien senses were only too aware that they were scared of him now, their heart rates increasing almost to panic if they saw him suddenly with no warning. Overhearing his Dad suggest to Pete one night that he keep a small piece of green Kryptonite handy at all times made him feel even more of a monster, not to mention miserable that his oldest friend - hell, even his Mom and Dad - didn't trust him enough to share their fears. 

As if that wasn't bad enough, there was also all the gossip floating around school and town about him. That he ran away because of drugs, because he'd had an argument with his folks, was about to be arrested, got a girl 'into trouble' - man, the list just went on and on. No-one asked him of course, they just made up their own stories and passed them around behind his back. Unfortunately, most of the rumors had an element of truth, which made them very hard to ignore. The usual drugs didn't work on him, but red Kryptonite was just as addictive and just as dangerous as any human substance could ever be, so yeah, he ran away because of drugs. He turned to red K when he thought his Dad had rejected him and because of his guilt over causing his Mom to lose the baby, so an argument with his folks was also true. He seriously doubted that his alien physiology would allow him to get a girl pregnant, but if he could, then there might be several little Clarks or Clarkettes on the way right now. He hadn't been exactly careful or discriminating in Metropolis, so again, a kernel of truth there too. Running from the law? Well, he would be if anyone ever managed to connect him to the spate of ATM and bank robberies in Metropolis, not to mention breaking into LuthorCorp's offices. Shit, when had his life got so damn depressing? Ironically, the one thing at the root of it all never even got mentioned. His alienation was undeniable, but he had been trained to lie so well that no-one ever suspected that it was physical as well as psychological. 

Since his return, school had become a daily torture running the gauntlet between the fear he inspired in his parents and friends, and the derision he aroused in everyone else. The ante on teen angst sure got upped to new levels when you factored in ET and red Kryptonite. At times it got so bad he couldn't help thinking that it would be easier to let go of his pretend humanity, just slip away and move beyond all the pain and sorrow. He didn't have to rule the planet; Jor-El couldn't make him do anything he didn't want to do, he proved that when he blew up the ship in the storm cellar. But maybe that wouldn't be so bad - nearly everyone who knew him either feared or despised him anyway, so what's the diff? But that was a stupid idea, he didn't want to rule the planet. He had enough on his plate just getting through each day, let alone trying to take control of billions of human lives as well. No, that wouldn't work. Maybe he should just leave quietly, keep running and never look back. He could be like a modern day Odysseus, making an epic journey, facing challenges like Scylla and Charybdis. Navigating between opposing forces had been a theme for most of his life, pulled off course first one way then another. Of course, Odysseus was trying to get home, which wasn't exactly an option for Clark, but then... huh, Greek mythology. Of course, how like him these days to find parallels to his life from the world of classical Greece. 

Just thinking about Homer's epic brought the one safe haven of his life into sharp focus: Lex. Not his oldest friend by far, but beyond any doubt his closest and most beloved friend. Lex never feared him, despised him, or doubted him. He never made Clark feel like an outsider, except in the sense that it was an exile shared by the two of them; uncommon men trying their best to survive in a world awash with common mediocrity. A pair of freaks set aside from the mainstream of society, finding companionship and affection with each other. How else could their strange friendship be explained? 

Clark glanced at the clock again; another 20 minutes before the end of class and then he would be able to escape to Lex, his refuge and his protector. He smiled to think that he, an invincible alien with superpowers, sought a human protector, but that was certainly one of the many roles that Lex played in his life. He sensed someone watching him, and glanced around to see Chloe staring. She dropped her eyes, embarrassed to have been caught. In the old days, the pre-summer-in-Metropolis days, she would have given him a cheeky grin, or made a face. He wished he could reassure her somehow, but he couldn't change the past and that was where the problem was firmly rooted. Shit, still another five minutes to go. Tuning out the teacher and the rest of the class he started to amuse himself by thinking about Lex, and what they might do this evening. He'd gotten so caught up in his private fantasy world that he failed to notice the class ending, students picking up bags and jostling their way out of the door. 

"Hey Kent! Your folks told you not to bother coming home again?" 

"Well jeez Cary, would you want a loser son like that hanging around? My Dad said the Kents told him that they hoped he never came back, but he dragged his sorry ass home with his tail between his legs when it got too tough for him in the big bad world." 

Two jocks, not noted for their subtlety, had obviously decided to go for the full frontal attack instead of the stab in the back this time, but Clark just didn't have the energy or patience to let these idiots yank his chain anymore. 

"You know guys, I wonder how long it would take for you to suffocate if I held your windpipe closed." As he spoke, Clark stood up and instead of his usual slouch he drew himself up to his full impressive height, shoulders thrown back. He glared at the two jocks to enforce the threat, and part of him was pleased when they paled and backed off. Bullies usually retreat when the victim turns and snarls, and Clark was really, really tired of just turning the other cheek all the time. They wanted to taunt him, well they could take the consequences. Then all of a sudden the futility hit him. He didn't want to get into it with these morons; he didn't care what they thought about him, why was he even bothering with them? They obviously didn't know his Dad cared about him so much that he had found him in Metropolis and brought him home, so why did he let them get to him? 

"You know what? Never mind. You're not worth it." 

Clark picked up his bag and shouldered past the jocks, then past the group that had gathered in the doorway to watch the little drama play itself out. Clark was vaguely aware of Chloe and Pete waiting for him outside in the hallway, but he just kept walking, ignoring everyone. Once outside he slipped around the back of the school, and then ran as fast as he could to the mansion. 

Chapter Three 

Lex found it very difficult to concentrate on work after Martha left. When he realized he had read the same page half a dozen times he gave up and headed to the pool, hoping that some physical exertion would help him to re-focus. Smoothly gliding through the water he concentrated on the rhythm of his stroke and his breathing. He had no idea how long he'd been swimming, but the dull burning pain in his shoulders gave him a clue that he'd done more than his usual 20 laps. Toweling off, he got dressed again and headed back to the office. Lunch was waiting for him, and he absently nibbled on a sandwich as he turned his attention back to the report he was trying to read. Thankfully, the physical exertion had helped just as he hoped it might, and he actually made it through to the end of the report this time. He even managed to make some intelligent and perceptive notations. He emailed the revisions off to Gabe, and decided that he'd had enough for the day. It was getting close to time for school to be out, and he hoped that Clark might stop by on his way home. They didn't have any definite plans but Clark had taken to dropping by the manor after school, sometimes to do his homework, sometimes just to sit and talk. Whatever the reason it was soothing for both of them, and Lex had to admit that it made him feel good that he could be there for his young friend. 

He'd just settled himself with a book when he heard the unmistakable sound of Clark's footsteps coming down the hallway. He looked up as the door opened, and then all the problems of the day just fell away from him as Clark graced him with a beaming smile. 

"Hey", he said, knowing that his own smile was the natural one he used only around his best friend. 

"Hey yourself, what are you up to?" Clark dropped his bag just inside the door and made his way over to sit on the floor at Lex's feet. 

"Not much. I finished off the quarterly report for the Board of Directors meeting next week, but I got distracted this morning by a visit from your Mom. She brought over today's delivery, but it was just an excuse for her to have a talk with me." 

"What about?" Clark looked wary. 

"She was worried that I might hear gossip about you, about what happened to you during the summer." 

"And?" Clark made a flipping motion with his hand, encouraging Lex to go on. 

"She was afraid I might hear something that would affect my respect for you; that I might even decide to drop the friendship." 

"But you never listen to gossip, why would she think that?" 

Clark looked so puzzled, Lex thought it was kind of cute. Plus, it was very comforting to know that at least one person understood him so completely. 

"She doesn't know me as well as you do," he smirked, "and I'm guessing you've never told her that you've shared _all_ your secrets with me?" 

Clark shook his head. 

"See? Not only does she not really know me, she also doesn't have all the facts about our relationship." 

"Relationship?" 

Lex could see that Clark was teasing him gently. 

"Relationship, friendship, you know what I mean," he said smacking him on the arm. 

"Yeah, I know. So you didn't let her know I told you everything about the summer?" 

"No. She wasn't happy that I refused to tell her anything, though." 

Clark laid down on the rug and closed his eyes. "I bet. So, what else did Mom say?" 

"Nothing much really." 

"Mmm-hmm". 

"I told her I don't listen to gossip ever, and that I didn't intend to discuss you with her. She pushed a bit, but not much. I think she was just worried about you." 

"Mmm-hmm". 

"Are you even listening to me?" 

"Mmmmm." 

"Really?" 

"Mmmmm." 

"Will you sell me a spaceship?" 

"Mmm." 

"..." 

"What?" Clark opened his eyes. "What did you just ask me?" 

Lex couldn't have held in the snort of laughter if his life had depended on it. 

"Idiot," snickered Clark. 

"Moron." 

"Weirdo." 

"Spaceboy." 

They lapsed into comfortable silence again, the half-hearted name-calling so familiar to them both that they didn't even have to think about it anymore. 

"So, how was school today?" Part of Lex wanted to steer clear of the subject as long as he could, but avoidance had never been his style. 

"The same," sighed Clark. "I'm finding the classes less demanding than ever, and the morons who masquerade as my class-mates just keep on increasing like a batch of bacteria. Every time I turn around they seem to have doubled in number, and the generation time seems to be getting shorter by the day." 

Lex was impressed. If Clark was using biological analogies in general conversation, he had obviously had more of an influence on his friend that he realized. But there was a tone in Clark's voice that Lex hadn't heard before, and which he hoped never to hear again. It wasn't that he sounded defeated, it was more like he just didn't care anymore. Lex had been in a very similar place himself more than once during his teens, and it wasn't a fun place to be. It was also hard to get out of, because once you start to slip down that particular slope, it becomes tougher and tougher to drag yourself back up. And the further you slip down, the less you even care about dragging yourself out of it; it becomes a vicious cycle that perpetuates itself. 

"They give you any trouble?" Lex tried to sound casual, but this constant sniping at his friend was getting old. They should have moved on to someone else by now, but no, it seemed that Clark was keeping number one position as flavor of the month. 

"Nothing I can't handle, but I very nearly lost it in my last class. I'm just so tired of all the snipes and whispers. I try to tune it out, but I still catch some of it here and there. I tell myself that I don't care whether they like me or not, but if I'm honest, it's starting to wear me down. A couple of them got in my face, which I guess is kind of a nice change. Although you really know your life is the pits when you're grateful someone is obnoxious to your face." 

"Was it anything specific today?" 

Clark half sat up, leaning back on his elbows. "Nah, just the usual round of that fun game, kick the alien. It's difficult to tune out all of it, especially when so many people are talking about me. I guess we're all conditioned to respond to our own name, and so I got snippets of hearing that I'm a loser, a criminal, a druggie, I got a girl pregnant, I'm your boy toy, that my parents hate me and that they wished I'd never come back from Metropolis." Clark closed his eyes and tipped his head back, stretching the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders. "The thing is, I think they may actually be right about me," he said. "Or at least, about some things," he quickly added. 

"Hey, come up here." 

Clark sighed, and then kicked off his shoes to join Lex on the couch. 

"Come on, stretch out and lay your head here," said Lex, patting his lap. 

As soon as Clark was settled, Lex began to massage his friend's temples, and stroke his hair. Clark's skin might be indestructible but he loved to be caressed and stroked. Lex knew all the spots to touch, and soon he was rewarded with little murmurs of satisfaction as he gradually eased all the tensions that had been eating at Clark throughout the day. 

"You know your parents have never regretted adopting you, don't you?" 

"I guess." 

"They both love you so much. Even though I refused to listen to the gossip your Mom wanted to talk about, her reason for coming here was based on her love for you, nothing else." 

"Yeah, but I can't help knowing that they're also scared of me. I can hear it. I can feel it. I hear them talking about me. I know my parents love me, I do, and I love them. I just don't know if it's enough anymore. If they wouldn't just be happier if I left for school one morning, and never came back." 

"Don't even think that! Your parents would be devastated, and I..." Lex choked. 

"Hey, hey, it's OK." Clark sat up and put his arm around Lex. "Slow down there tiger, breathe, come on, that's it, nice and easy now." 

Lex allowed himself to be soothed, leaning gently into Clark's embrace. It was at times like this he cursed Clark's alien hearing. It was hard enough to hide anything from him without factoring alien powers into the equation, and he never wanted to let Clark know just how much he needed him. It wasn't that he hated to feel vulnerable - although almost 20 years of his father's conditioning certainly made that a given - but he didn't want to put any more responsibility or pressure on his young friend. He closed his eyes, and relaxed into the strong, warm arms wrapped around him. Silence was never awkward with them, instead it was a still, calm pool that comforted and refreshed, and gave them strength to face the next challenge. 

He allowed himself to relax, and as he slid down to make himself more comfortable, he found himself in exactly the same position that Clark had been moments earlier; this time, his head was on Clark's lap, and it was his temples being gently massaged and stroked. 

"What are you smiling at?" 

Lex opened his eyes and saw Clark looking down at him, an expression of such tenderness on his face that it momentarily took his breath away. 

"I was just thinking how well matched we are," he admitted. "You came here all stressed out so I took care of you, and then I got stressed out, and now you're taking care of me." 

"I'll always take care of you Lex, you know I..." 

Lex felt a tremor pass through Clark's fingers, and then the massaging stopped. 

"Clark? What is it?" 

He started to lift his head, but a gentle caress across his forehead and down his cheek made him lay back down again. 

"Nothing, relax." 

Lex drifted on a wave of comfort, Clark's hands so gentle against his skin it was difficult to remember they were strong enough to bend steel and smash solid rock. 

"What time do you have to be home?" 

"Soon, I have to do my chores before dinner, but I can come over later if you want company." 

"Mmmm, I'd like that." 

Comfortable as he was, Lex was starting to get aroused with Clark stroking his head, and that was someplace that neither of them had ever dared to venture. At times they both silently acknowledged that something passed between them, but it was like a will o'the wisp, flickering quickly and then gone before either could catch hold of it. Lex realized he had to move soon or his state would become all too obvious, and that wasn't anything he wanted to deal with right now, not while Clark was so fragile. Maybe someday they might talk about things, but not yet. 

"Hey, how about we grab a coffee at The Talon, and then I can drive you home?" 

"If you want... but there'll probably be kids from school there, you might catch some of the flack they've been throwing at me." 

"Trust me, it's nothing I haven't dealt with before. Anyway, I always find that offense is the best defense," he smirked up at Clark. "If you run and hide they just mutter 'no smoke without fire'. Do what you would normally do as if you have nothing to worry about it and they find it harder to handle." 

"OK, I'm game if you are." 

"Come on then, I'll grab a jacket then I'm good to go." 

When they got to the underground garage, he looked over the car keys, wondering which vehicle to take. Nothing was ever simple for a Luthor, not even coffee with a friend, and especially not when there was the added incentive of trying to make the malicious back-stabbers move on and find someone else to annoy. 

"Hey, you want to drive?" 

"Me? Really? Cool!" 

"Here," said Lex, handing over the keys to the Lamborghini. It was one of his most expensive cars, and the one that turned most heads when he drove it into town. 

"You sure? That's an expensive bit of machinery." 

"Clark, I trust you with my life, letting you drive one of my cars is nothing," he grinned back at his friend. 

Chapter Four 

"I wish I knew how to get through to Clark," moaned Chloe. 

"Yeah, you already said that like twenty times," said Pete. He'd gotten really tired of the continual whining about Clark. It wasn't as if he could even tell Chloe about the alien thing. Mostly he made sympathetic noises, but it was starting to get old, especially given that Clark wasn't even trying to meet them half way anymore. Like in school today; Pete and Chloe waited for Clark after the last class, they were even poised to jump in and run interference with the jocks if he needed help, but Clark completely ignored them and took off without a glance. Chloe was so disappointed he agreed to go and get a coffee with her, but he was starting to regret it, and if she didn't get off the subject of Clark soon, he was gonna call it quits and head off. There's only so much a guy can take. 

The throaty sound of a high performance sports car filtered into The Talon, and Pete glanced through the window to see Lex's Lamborghini pull into a parking space outside. 

"Is Clark with him?" asked Chloe. 

Pete kept watching, and when he saw Clark climb out of the driver's seat, he nodded. Seconds later he and Lex came into The Talon, both laughing at some shared joke, Clark absently fiddling with the car keys. Pete groaned inwardly, but kept his face open and welcoming as he waved them over to join him and Chloe. He had tried to hint to Clark a few times that getting so close to Luthor was doing nothing to help his reputation within the town, but like Chloe said, they just couldn't get through to him anymore. Whenever he said anything about the Luthors Clark just tuned him out and told him to get over it. As if he was still carrying a grudge about the way Lionel Luthor ripped off his family! Well yeah, OK, maybe he did need to get over it, but Clark had to see what kind of message his close friendship with Luthor was sending to the community, he _had_ to see it. 

Pete saw Clark stiffen slightly as he sat down, and taking a casual look around, he saw the two jocks who had confronted his friend at the end of the last class. It was pretty obvious that they'd noticed Clark and Lex's entrance. 

"What is it?" asked Lex. 

"Nothing." Clark shrugged and shook his head slightly. 

"Liar." 

"Yeah, I guess." 

"So, what is it?" 

"Nothing." 

"Didn't we just do this?" Lex was looking at Clark as if he was a naughty child. 

"Yeah, I guess," Clark grinned back at him. 

"You know I won't let it go, and deja vu just isn't what it used to be." 

Clark chuckled and said, "you're weird, you know that?" 

Pete was fascinated by the exchange, especially at how easily Lex managed to make Clark relax and smile again. 

"Oh yeah, so give, what's up?" 

"Those two guys were the ones who snarked at me in class today," said Clark, nodding slightly towards them. "Like I said, it's nothing." 

"Do their fathers work at the Plant?" 

"Let it go Lex, really. They're not even worth it." 

"Pete?" 

Jeezus, the last thing he wanted was to get caught in the middle of this, but Lex was giving him the old piercing stare, and it would take a better man than him to defy that. 

"Um yeah, John Carter and Bill Leeman." 

"OK." 

Pete glanced at Clark, but he seemed alright with what just happened and Lex was - well, Lex. His face gave nothing away, as usual, but he appeared to be ignoring the jocks, so maybe they would all live to fight another day. 

"I just need to check a couple of things with Lana while I'm here. You want your usual?" 

At Clark's nod Lex headed over to the counter, and Pete heaved a sigh of relief. He was getting used to having Luthor around - no choice, what with him being Clark's best bud all of a sudden - but he still felt on edge around the older guy. 

"So man, you headed off pretty quickly after class, what was that about? We were waiting for you in the corridor." 

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just had it with those guys, I had to get away before I decked one of them." 

"You know we would have run interference for you, right?" asked Chloe. "We're still your friends no matter what," she added. 

"Yeah, I know, and I'm grateful. I just don't want to drag you guys into something that you don't have to be involved in. It's bad enough for you just knowing me, without taking on any extra trouble by getting involved in my problems." 

"Hey, that's what friends do, you big dope," grinned Chloe, smacking Clark on the arm. 

"Yeah, I..." Clark started, and then stopped when he felt someone standing behind his shoulder. 

"Where's your boyfriend Kent," sneered Steve Carter, "doesn't he want to be seen in public with you? Can't say I blame him, I wouldn't want to be seen hanging round with you either." 

"Why don't you just fuck off and leave him alone," snapped Chloe. 

"Oh, nice turn of phrase there, Sullivan, just shows you what working on The Torch can do for you." 

"Come on Stevie, give it a rest huh?" Pete figured he at least had a chance to cool things, given he and Steve were both on the football team. 

"Yeah, what's with that Pete? How come you're hanging around with these losers? Man, you should get yourself some better friends." 

"I suspect your definition of 'loser' is different than mine, Mr. Carter. I wonder in what strange warped way you think that the best friend of the man who signs your father's paycheck is a loser?" 

Pete had to hand it to Luthor. He hadn't even heard him come over, and yet there he was, coolly facing down a guy who even the other jocks treated with caution. Of course he had all the pieces; it's hard to argue with a guy who can put your Dad out of work and foreclose on the family mortgage. Still, the way Luthor just stood there, radiating power and confidence, it was awesome. He had to admit that it was an impressive display even if it was based on an arrogant assumption that no-one would ever dare to challenge a Luthor. 

Pete felt almost sorry for Steve as he saw him turn red with rage, and then storm out. Thankfully the door to The Talon survived the slam, but the sound of screeching metal from the street suggested that the Lamborghini might not have been so lucky. Oh shit, thought Pete, this is not going to end well. 

Chapter Five 

Clark was up and out of the door, Lex hot on his heels. Chloe was usually pretty quick, but it all happened so fast they were outside before she even moved. Running out to join them she stopped dead at the sight of Clark's expression, looking just like he had that time he threw her out of his apartment in Metropolis a couple of months ago. There was no way in hell she was going to get near him while he was in that mood, although apparently Lex was immune to the infamous Clark Kent temper; he had his hand on Clark's arm, and it was obvious that he had managed to restrain his friend with no more than a few well-chosen words. Oh, for that kind of power! Chloe was seriously in awe of Lex at that moment. Nothing in the world could have convinced her to try to reason with Clark while he had _that_ look on his face, but Lex just took control of the entire situation with no more than a couple of words and the power of persuasion. Jeezus. 

She felt Pete hovering behind her and guessed he wasn't game to approach Clark either. She saw a deep scratch along one side of Lex's car and thought yet again that when testosterone takes over, brains fly out of the window. What a jerk, and even more, what a truly stupid jerk. He had to realize that everyone in The Talon would know who caused the damage, and one trait the Luthor son definitely shared with his father was revenge against those who crossed or hurt him. Or who hurt Clark, but Chloe wasn't ready to dive into that particular can of worms, so she headed her thoughts off to another direction. 

"What are you going to do, Lex?" she asked. 

He already had his cell phone in his hand. "Report the vandalism to the police," he said as he hit speed dial. 

Chloe had to wonder what his life was like if he had the local police on speed dial. Clark seemed to be easing back from the edge on which he had been teetering only seconds ago, and as Lex reported the crime she casually wandered over to stand by her friend. 

"Hey," she said, brushing his arm gently, "you OK?" 

"I hate it that my friends suffer like this because of me. I hate that it's my fault that things like this happen." 

She could see the muscles in his neck were incredibly tight, and he was clenching and unclenching his fists, causing the muscles in his biceps to do some very interesting and impressive flexing. Thankfully at the moment Lex flipped his cell closed, and came over. Clark was too volatile for her to handle in these kinds of situations, and when that realization hit her, hot on its heels was a kind of relief that she had never actually gotten into a relationship with him. They'd had the odd date (most of them were very odd), but it never went anywhere. She had always been sad about that, but at this moment she was mostly relieved that she wouldn't have to be the one to talk him down from... well, from wherever he was right now. It obviously wasn't a happy place. 

"Someone will be here in a moment to take the details of the crime," said Lex. "Let's go back inside and get that coffee while we wait." 

Chloe watched in silent admiration as Clark obediently followed Lex back into The Talon, whatever violence he had been thinking of inflicting on Steve forgotten. Or at least, if not forgotten then postponed. She didn't think for one moment that Clark would just sit back and allow anyone to harm Lex and get away with it, and although her pre-summer-in-Metropolis friend would never have hurt another soul, she wasn't so sure about this upgraded version. 

She watched him carefully as their coffees arrived. He seemed to be back to normal, but she was a Clark watcher of old, and in her experienced eyes there was something off about him. As she glanced away she noticed that Lex was watching her almost as closely as she was watching Clark, and as their eyes caught, he nodded slightly to her. Yeah, he was worried too, he just wasn't showing it. A uniformed officer came in, and, spotting Lex, headed to their table. 

"Mr. Luthor, I'm Sergeant Collins. The Deputy is on another call right now, and the Sherrif is out of town. Can I take down the details of what happened? I had a look at the damage to your car, it's pretty nasty." 

Chloe felt more than saw Clark tense as Lex left them to join the Sergeant at another table. There were definitely things happening here; her investigative reporter senses were jumping up and down and waving flags at her, but right now she couldn't get the message. Sure, there had always been gossip about Clark and Lex being more than just friends, but there had never been any truth in any of the rumors about them, she was certain of that. She was even fairly sure that there was _still_ no substance to the rumors, but something was sure as hell going on with them. 

"Hey Clark," she said, but he ignored her completely attention still focused on Lex and the Sergeant. "Clark!" 

"Hmmm? What?" 

He had that faraway look in his eyes that always meant something was happening on Planet Kent that the rest of them couldn't see. 

"Hey, you with us buddy?" Pete prodded Clark in the ribs, and finally got his attention. 

"Um, yeah, sorry, I'm just a little freaked about all this. I know I should be used to it by now, but it all happened so fast, and it upsets me that Lex should be the one to suffer again. He's been in a world of hurt since he moved to Smallville and met me, and I don't think I can stand to watch it keep happening anymore." 

Chloe got the feeling that what Clark was saying wasn't exactly what he was thinking, but the subtext was a little difficult to interpret. Was he thinking of revenge on Steve? Kidnapping Lex so no-one could hurt him again? Running away again? It could be any of those, or even several things that hadn't occurred to her. Clark had always been a mystery, who knew what went on in that weird brain of his. Thankfully at that moment the Sergeant left and Lex rejoined them. 

"What did he say?" Chloe asked, curious about how it would be dealt with, but also hoping to get Clark out of whatever strange place he was currently inhabiting. 

"Well, he said that because the destruction of private property poses, quote, 'a threat to society', unquote, vandalism is considered to be a serious crime. If he's arrested and convicted he may get a fine, a jail sentence, an order to pay for repairs, or all three. Plus, I can also sue in a civil tort action for damages, so I'll get my lawyers on that." 

Chloe was reeling from the seriousness of it, and she could see from Pete's face he had much the same reaction as she did. Clark on the other hand looked like the cat that ate the canary. 

"Good," he said, "it's about time that moron got his." 

"Oh man, I know what Stevie did was stupid, and bad, and well OK, stupid again, but this could ruin his life!" 

Chloe wouldn't have gone there, but Pete was never quite clear in his own mind where he stood on the Luthor issue, and comparing one act of minor vandalism to maybe destroying a guy's entire future was obviously making him fall on the anti-Luthor side of the argument right now. 

"He should have thought of that before damaging Lex's car," snarled Clark, who had the 'don't mess with me' look on his face that would have gotten Pete to back off under normal circumstances. Unfortunately it was clear to Chloe that both of them were acting on autopilot, and unless she could distract one of them it was not going to be pretty. 

"Hey Pete, any chance of giving me a lift back to school? I have some things I need to finish up for The Torch, and it's getting kinda late." 

"What? Oh, yeah, sure, I can do that." 

"Okay," she said brightly, jumping up from her chair, "we'll catch you guys later. C'mon Pete, let's get going." 

Chloe almost dragged Pete out of The Talon, and as she turned to wave goodbye, Lex gave her a knowing look, and, for the second time in less than an hour, a nod of gratitude for her awareness of the situation. That gave her a warm fuzzy feeling for about 20 seconds, and then she recalled the mess that Steve Carter had made, and that it was probably going to get worse before it got better. Damn, why couldn't life be easy for once?! 

Chapter Six 

Jonathan was getting more and more worried, and more and more wound up, with each passing minute. Clark was supposed to get straight home after school and do his chores before homework and dinner, and here it was almost five o'clock and no sign of him. He started to head into the house to see if Clark had phoned while he'd been finishing off the day's work when he heard the unmistakable sound of a sports car coming down the road. A surge of annoyance grabbed hold of him as he realized what that meant, and he waited on the porch, his arms folded and his face probably showing every bit of the anger he felt. 

And dammit, as if it wasn't bad enough that his son was hanging out with Luthor, as the car pulled up he could see that Clark was driving, something else to send his blood pressure soaring. Jesus Christ on a Cross, how could he and Martha keep Clark safely unnoticed within a small farming community when he did things like that? 

"Where have you been?" he snapped, as Clark got out of the car. 

"Don't start on me Dad," warned Clark, "it's been a bad day!" 

As Lex opened the passenger door and got out of the car, Jonathan noticed the damage to the bodywork, and his attention was momentarily diverted away from his son. 

"What happened to the car? Was there an accident? Are you OK Clark?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. It wasn't an accident. One of the football jocks from school started taunting me in The Talon, and Lex put him in his place. In retaliation the guy vandalized Lex's car." 

"Well let me just point out that if you'd come straight home after school like you're supposed to, then it would never have happened." 

"Yeah, it's my fault - again. I know," sighed Clark. 

"Who was it?" 

"Steve, John Carter's son." 

"What have you ever done to make him taunt you son? He's a good boy, and a great footballer, why would he want to do anything to hurt you?" 

"You really don't get it, do you?" asked Clark, but it was obvious from the expression on his face and the way he was shaking his head that he didn't expect a reply. 

Before Jonathan had time to say another word his son walked round the car and handed the keys over to Lex. "Thanks for the ride home and letting me drive, I'll see you later." 

"Wait a goddamn minute, what do you mean, 'see you later'?" You have chores to do son, and homework, and you are going nowhere tonight but your room!" 

"Mr. Kent, Clark's homework is at the mansion, he needs to come over to get it." 

Jonathan was starting to get seriously angry; if Clark's homework was at the mansion then obviously that had been his first port of call after school. He opened his mouth to let rip, but before he could say anything Clark turned back to Lex and gripped his arm. 

"Lex? Take me back to your place now, please? I can't do this, not right now." 

"Sure, get in." 

Before Jonathan had a chance to say another word, Clark climbed in the car and Lex walked round to slide in to the driver's seat. With a smooth motion he fired up the engine and floored the gas pedal, leaving Jonathan standing with his mouth open in a haze of dust and confusion. 

"Jonathan? Wasn't that Clark with Lex? Where is he?" 

Shaking his head he walked over to join Martha on the porch. 

"He's gone back to the mansion, something about having a really bad day and not being able to 'do this' - whatever 'this' might be - now. Martha, we're going to have to do something with that boy. Ever since I brought him back home he's been impossible to live with; it's like sitting on a powder keg waiting for someone to drop a match. He said John Carter's son taunted him and then damaged Lex's car. I just don't understand what's happening!" 

"I know honey, but think how difficult it must be for him. Whatever else he did in Metropolis, he lived on his own for months, totally independent and in charge of his own life. Knuckling under our rules again has got to be hard for him, and we don't even know what lasting effect red Kryptonite might have. He might still be affected by it for all we know. I mean, he was exposed to it constantly for months, and we know that he retains all the memories of what he did under the influence. Just because he seems to be okay on the outside doesn't mean there isn't a lot happening inside. He's always obeyed our rules in the past because it's the way we raised him - now he's experienced something else, and we might just have to find other methods of persuasion. Obviously we can't force him, and you can't ask Jor-El to physically enhance you every time there's a disagreement, you would never survive that." 

Jonathan was only too aware that he couldn't physically make Clark do anything he didn't want to do, but if he had to develop new strategies to keep him in check and obey whatever guidelines he and Martha had laid down for him, well he was fresh out of ideas. He patterned his parenting on his own Father's approach, and nothing there gave him a clue about how to deal with this. 

"I went to see Lex today." 

Jonathan was following Martha into the house, and almost let the door shut in his face he was so surprised. He pushed the door open and followed her into the kitchen. 

"What? Why?!" 

"Look Jonathan, whatever you and I feel about Lex, he's been a good friend to Clark and I wanted to find out whether he's heard any of the gossip that's floating around town. Clark is just too fragile at the moment to cope with any more upsets. I don't want to lose him Jonathan, and if Lex turns away from him, I think our son will just leave again, but this time he'll go so far away we'll never find him. He pretends not to be bothered about what people are saying about him, but I know the gossip is really getting him down." 

Jonathan was stunned. He had no idea things were that bad, and Martha's belief that the only person keeping Clark in Smallville was Lex Luthor didn't bear thinking about. Clark was his son, it was his job to keep him safe at home, not let some rich playboy with a morally corrupt father take on the role. 

"He said that one of the guys from school gave him a hard time today," he admitted. "I thought he was, well, I don't know, maybe making more of it than necessary, but do you think it's serious?" 

"I do. I'm in town more than you, and maybe people aren't so careful of what they say around me. Everywhere I go I hear nasty little comments about Clark, and with his alien hearing he's got to be aware of it. If he's getting bullied at school too, then it's even worse than I feared. I hoped that there at least he'd be able to just be with his friends and put all the bad stuff behind him." 

Jonathan remembered the damage to Lex's car, pretty serious by the look of it. What did Clark say? That John Carter's son did it in retaliation to Lex standing up to him? He wondered whether Lex had run interference to stop Clark taking matters into his own hands, in which case, Martha was right, they really did need to keep Luthor onside. He needed to know, but he didn't trust himself to speak to either of them right now. He picked up the phone and dialed the Ross house. 

"Yeah, hi Mrs. Ross, it's Jonathan Kent here. Is Pete there? Well, do you know where he might be? Okay, thanks, I'll try there." 

He hung up and hit speed-dial four; there was a landline in The Talon office, and until this year, Clark had spent so much of his time there that they'd put the number on speed-dial. 

"Hello Chloe, this is Jonathan Kent. Would Pete still be there with you? Great, can I have a word with him please?" He tried to smile reassuringly to Martha while he waited for Pete to get to the phone, but from the worried look on her face he guessed he didn't quite make it. 

"Pete, yes we're fine thanks.   
...Look, I wanted to ask you what happened at The Talon. Clark said something about one of the guys taunting him, and then damaging Lex's car. Was there anything more to it than that? ...Uh-huh.   
...Right.   
...And that's it? Clark didn't get involved or you know, _do_ anything did he? ...Well thanks Pete, that's a relief.   
...Um, no, he isn't here right now, he headed back to the manor with Lex to get his homework. ...Yeah, I'll tell him. Thanks, bye Pete." 

"Well?" Martha was looking at him anxiously. 

"More or less what Clark told me, but it's a bit more serious than I realized because Luthor called the police and filed a formal charge against John Carter's son." 

"Oh no, what will happen?" 

"Pete said it could be a jail sentence, and that Luthor is going to sue him as well as bringing charges, so it's not going to be fun." 

Jonathan was about to put the phone back when it rang again. 

"Kent Farms.   
...Oh hello John, what can I do for you? ...Hey, I've only just heard about it myself, I know even less than you do. ...There's no sense getting wound up till we know what's gonna happen. ...No, Clark isn't here right now so I can't ask him anything. ...Look, he'll be home tonight, I'll talk to him then and call you, okay? ...Yeah, I'm sorry too John, you've got a good boy there, I'm sure it's all just a silly mix-up. ...Yeah, I catch you later." 

"How's he holding up?" 

"Not good. The Sergeant came round to take a statement, and he warned John to keep Steve around home and out of trouble. I guess he can be grateful he hasn't been arrested yet. 

"Damn, this is the last thing we need right now. Why the hell can't those spiteful, small-minded morons just leave Clark the hell alone!" 

"Martha! We don't know what happened, it might not even be the Carter boy's fault. There's a Luthor in the mix here, and we know that never bodes well for the folks in this town. Let's not jump to any conclusions before we find out what really happened." 

"Jonathan, just don't assume that the fault lies with either Lex or Clark. I know you have a lot of time for the Carters, but trust me, they aren't exactly the paragons of virtue you believe them to be. That boy of theirs is one of the worst offenders in spreading around rumors about Clark, it doesn't surprise me at all to hear that he's taken things too far." 

Jonathan could understand Martha's defense of their son, but he couldn't get past the Luthor involvement. If Clark had only kept out of that guy's way, none of this would have happened. There might have been an argument, some shoving maybe, worst case some high jinks that caused no lasting damage and certainly wouldn't have dragged the law into it all. Because of Luthor, the stakes were upped to a point where it became more than just teen rebellion or simple gossip. Now it was a serious matter than could ruin a boy's life. Fine, there was no actual evidence at this point to fix the crime onto the Carter boy, but from what Pete told him it certainly pointed in that direction, and he had no doubt that Luthor would pursue it. That family never let anything stand in the way once they decided on a course of action. 

"When he gets home Martha, we need to have a serious talk with him. I know you think he's not strong enough to deal yet, but he's going to have to make the effort. Because of his friendship with Luthor, the son of one of our neighbors is maybe looking at a jail sentence, not to mention fines that will be a severe blow to his family. And for what? Damage to a car that wouldn't even cost Luthor his weekly pocket money to fix." 

"How can you blame Clark for that? Honestly Jonathan, sometimes I swear I just don't get you. Why should Clark's friendship with Lex excuse this thug's vandalism! It doesn't, he's done something very wrong and he should pay for it!" 

"Like Clark should pay for the crimes he committed in Metropolis this summer?" 

Jonathan hated to play that card, but his stomach still churned every time he thought about Clark's illegal activities and if not for his son's alien origins, he would have turned him into the law himself. In Jonathan's world, theft was a crime, and criminals had to be punished. It was simple, and he could never understand why other people complicated it. 

"Jonathan! You know that's different, he was under the influence of red Kryptonite..." 

"He knew what would happen if he put that ring on Martha, that's no excuse. It wasn't just theft, Clark injured a lot of people over the summer, we don't even know how badly or how many." 

Seeing her take a breath to argue he wrapped his arms around her. 

"Listen honey, I agree with you that we have to keep Clark safe, but just don't expect me to agree that Steve Carter deserves punishment while Clark doesn't. They both did wrong, but it seems like Steve is the only one who is going to pay for it." 

"No Jonathan, Clark _is_ paying for it, believe me. Maybe not in jail, but everyday he has to live among people who spread rumors and gossip about him, and the worst thing is that there's a kernel of truth in what they're saying that hits Clark hard. You know as well as I do how guilty he feels about the baby, and about all the people he hurt in Metropolis. Just because he doesn't talk about it with us doesn't mean it hurts him any the less. Trust me, he's being punished." 

Chapter Seven 

Lex was livid. Furious. Absolutely incensed that Clark had been put through the wringer yet again. He didn't care about the damage to the car; it was annoying, but nothing more. What he really hated with a passion was the fact that Carter attacked Clark while Lex was supposed to be protecting his friend. The boy slipped past his guard because he hadn't truly believed that anyone would be so shameless as to pick on Clark in such a public place, especially in front of his friends. With Pete and Chloe there Lex had felt it was safe enough to go and sort out some things with Lana. He reminded himself yet again not to underestimate the extent of bucolic stupidity. And then when they got to the farm and Clark needed some support, Jonathan Kent took that moron's side against his own son! To assume that Clark must have done something wrong, that the paragon of football virtue was naturally innocent. God, he wanted to hit something. He glanced over at Clark. He seemed lost in thought, looking straight ahead through the windscreen, but Lex doubted he was actually seeing anything. 

"You okay?" 

Clark nodded slightly, but remained silent. 

"It's not your fault. You know that, right?" 

"But it is Lex, it is my fault. If I hadn't crash landed here with the meteors, if I hadn't drugged myself on red Kryptonite and gotten so out of control, if I hadn't dragged you into this mess..." 

"If if if... Clark, those are all ifs, and we can't change any one of them. My father might be an absolute bastard and a long way from being the poster boy for sensitive parenting, but he taught me some very valuable lessons, including, don't waste time and energy worrying about things you can't change." 

"Wow, I suppose that makes sense. Huh, who'd have thought you and I would ever agree with your Dad on something. Well in that case, is it okay to worry about what in hell I'm going to do now?" 

Lex was relieved to have gotten Clark talking again; he could usually bring him out of his melancholy moods if he could engage his attention in some way. Must have been all that practice he had with Bruce Wayne when they were at Excelsior. He always knew that his childhood friendship with Wayne would come in handy one day, but he had never anticipated that it would be to help an alien deal with his personal problems. Could life get any weirder? He swung the car through the gates towards the mansion, and left it parked out front so that his lawyers could take photos of the damage and start preparing the case against Carter. 

"I have some ideas about the future," he said as they made their way into the mansion. "Let me make a couple of calls and get some food sent up, and we can talk about it. Why don't you go down to the pool? Swim a few laps, chill out. I'll come and join you when the food's ready." 

"Yeah, you know that probably would help. Thanks Lex, see you in a few." 

The first person Lex called was his cook. "Mary, can you send some platters of food to the pool area please? Just me and Clark, so keep it simple, but make it something substantial because I think he missed lunch." Next priority was to let his lawyers know about the vandalism and get things moving on that front, and he also wanted to check into a few things before speaking to Clark about an idea he had for the future. Finally, a call to Gabe to make sure that the report he'd worked on earlier in the day had been circulated to the Board members. Gabe had been his usual efficient self and taken care of everything. Lex was relieved to have someone as trustworthy as him as his Plant Manager, it took a lot of the burden off his own shoulders. 

As he made his way across the pool area, he saw that Mary had just arrived, her trolley laden with food. She had, as usual, performed wonders in the kitchen. She may not be Martha Kent, but she was a damn good runner-up in the food stakes and at times like this she responded so quickly he had to wonder if she had a magic wand hidden away somewhere. Clark was slipping back into his jeans and t-shirt as Lex asked Mary to put the food in the fernery, and by the time she left the room, they were seated and tucking into some tasty chicken and corn soup. 

Lex hadn't realized how hungry he was until he smelled the food. For a few minutes neither of them spoke as they gave their attention to the delights that Mary had put before them. Pushing his empty soup bowl away and reaching for a slice of pizza, Clark said, "you mentioned something about an idea for the future?" 

Lex picked up his own slice of pizza and took a bite. It was just how he liked it, lots of cheese, tomato sauce made from fresh tomatoes, and a sprinkling of herbs that Mary kept a closely guarded secret. 

"The future, right. Let's start off with the basics. First, you need to graduate and go to college. You don't need to stay in Smallville to do that. Second, your parents need help with the farm, but they can't afford to employ anyone. We'll come back to that. Third, you're my best friend and there is no way I am going to sit back while you suffer the slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, not while I have the means to do something about it." 

"So what, I should take arms against a sea of troubles, and by opposing, end them?" 

Lex smirked. He had definitely been a good influence on his young friend. "Something like that. Of course I don't want your story to be a tragedy so perhaps that wasn't the best quote to pull, but hey, it fits the scenario very nicely." 

"So what do you suggest?" 

"Right, well this is a bit radical and your parents will hate it, but I think it's the most effective way to take care of all of the problems." 

"Go on." Clark was onto his third slice of pizza, but he was giving Lex his complete attention. 

"You leave Smallville High, and you leave Smallville. We both move into my penthouse in LexCorp Tower, and you enroll into the Metropolis Academy to complete your high school education." 

Lex had been watching Clark closely as he spoke, and so far there had been no reaction at all. He didn't know whether that was good or bad, so he just pressed on. 

"After you graduate you enroll in Met U, and either continue to live in the penthouse with me, or move into student accommodation, whatever you want. Or another university if you don't want to go to Met U." 

Still no reaction. Okay, this was starting to concern him a little. "What do you think?" 

"And the farm? You said you'd come back to that." 

Well, not outright rejection, that's hopeful, he thought to himself. 

"Right, the farm." He paused for a moment. "I can't see your Dad accepting money from me to pay for the hands he'd need to replace what you can do around the place." 

Clark snorted. "Yeah, that'll happen when the sun rises in the west and the oceans freeze over." 

"But," he continued, "if Kent Organic Produce expanded into the Metropolis market, then the farm could earn more than enough to cover the extra labor costs. If you're living in Metropolis, you could be responsible for developing the new markets. Of course your parents needn't know that you will have some professional marketing and sales staff to help you, we can keep that to ourselves. I've done some projections that you can show your Mom and Dad, although we won't let them know that I had a hand in producing them. As far as your parents are concerned, you will still be doing chores for the farm, just different ones." 

Clark looked thoughtful. At least he appeared to be considering Lex's suggestions, and that was encouraging. 

"Hmmm. Could you run LexCorp from Metropolis?" 

"Yeah, in fact it would be easier to keep on top of things there. I have Gabe to run the Plant here, and sometimes it's been a problem that I'm not in Metropolis to handle Board or corporate affairs, and I would have a much higher profile if I was in the city more often. I don't particularly enjoy that, but it's important to keep my finger on the pulse and keep up to date with what my competitors are doing, and I can do that much more easily from there." 

"I can see that, I've been concerned for a while that your business was suffering because you stayed here to keep an eye on me." 

Lex started to protest, but Clark just kept going. He was probably the only person in the world who could make Lex shut up when he had something to say. 

"But all that aside, this is a big commitment on your part. I know I spend a lot of time with you, but you're talking about me being underfoot 24/7, not to mention the cost of what you're suggesting. I know the money isn't important to you, but it's still a big responsibility. Hell! Forget the money, just think about what it would mean to you and your social life to have me around all the time." 

Lex was trying very hard not to think about that, it was too close to his major personal fantasy for comfort. 

"Clark, if I didn't want this I wouldn't suggest it," he said gently. "Anyway, the penthouse is huge, we wouldn't have to be joined at the hip, or anything. You can date and bring your friends home, if that's what's worrying you." 

Clark sighed. "You know Lex, for a highly intelligent man you can be extremely dense sometimes." 

"What?" 

"Why would I want anyone other than you? You're my best friend, you're the only one who has stood by me no matter what. I won't be bringing friends or dates home, I'm just worried that my being there will put a cramp in _your_ style." 

"Pot, let me introduce you to kettle ..." smiled Lex. "Think about my track record for a moment, will you? Three girlfriends in the last year or so, all of whom tried to rip me off financially, and let's not forget that two of them threw in attempted homicide as an added bonus. Yeah, I can't wait to get back onto the dating scene! And in case you missed it? That was sarcasm." 

Clark was grinning back at him. "Yeah, you really do have a knack of picking the wrong women, that's for sure. Of course, you know I never liked any of them?" 

"Hmm, I kind of got that. Even with human hearing I could hear your teeth grinding every time you and Victoria were in the same room, and I may have been under Desiree's spell, but I saw the way you two snapped at each other. You kept your dislike of Helen under wraps though. Did you really not like her?" 

"I didn't trust her, there was something off about her, but I could never put my finger on it." 

"There, see! Another bonus for me, you can help to keep me safe from skanky homicidal women. If they get past you, then they'd almost certainly be safe for me to be around." 

"Well, I gotta tell you Lex, I've set the bar pretty high after Helen. She slipped past a lot of my defenses, and that's not ever going to happen again." 

"Suits me," smirked Lex. He liked the sound of protective Clark; he could definitely live with that. "So, you aren't rejecting my proposal outright?" 

"No, of course not. Did you think I would?" 

"What, apart from the flat out lying to your parents and then getting them to agree to let me fund all the costs of your education and living expenses? Yeah, I thought you might have a few problems with that," muttered Lex. He'd expected to have to use his considerable negotiating skills to get Clark even to consider the proposal. This simple acceptance had pulled the rug out from under his feet. In the nicest possible way of course, but he was still thrown by it. 

"Lex, I've been lying to my parents almost since that day on the bridge, you know that. They have no idea I told you anything about me being an alien, and my summer in Metropolis? You're the only person who knows anything about that. So, lying to my parents, especially about something as innocent as marketing and selling organic produce? Not up there as a major biggie." 

"And you're okay with the money side of things? I usually have to fight you to the death just to let me pick up the tab for dinner." 

Lex was rewarded with one of Clark's brilliant grins. "Yeah, I do make you work for it, don't I?" 

"So what, that's it? Done deal?" 

Clark had moved on from the pizza and was working his way through some ice cream and cookies. "Yeah, I guess. But let me ask you, what brought all this about? I mean it sounds like you've been planning this, it doesn't have the feel of a spur of the moment idea." 

"Not exactly spur of the moment, no, but I haven't been planning it for weeks, if that's what you mean. It was actually your Mom's visit today that sparked it off, her concern about the gossip and the fact that she was worried enough to talk to me about it. Your Mom is a very astute woman. If she thought the gossip floating around about you was that bad, then I figured it was more serious than you had been letting on. Turns out I was right, huh?" 

Clark looked a little sheepish, and Lex knew he'd scored a direct hit. 

"I didn't want to worry you. Plus, you can sometimes get a little, uh, intense about things. I didn't want to moan about people at school and then find out that their parents were out of a job or home." 

Now it was Lex's turn to look a little sheepish. "Okay, you're probably right. It's not in my nature to sit back and do nothing when my friends are hurting and I admit I use the tools at my disposal." 

"Yeah, so I kept the extent of it to myself, but it seems as though that option has been taken away for good and now we have to move on." 

"When did you grow up and become such a pragmatist?" joked Lex. "Is this the same guy who was worrying earlier about all the 'ifs' he couldn't change?" 

"What can I say, I'm taking a leaf out of the Luthor training guide," Clark grinned back. "Keep that to yourself though, if my Dad ever heard about it I don't think I'll have to worry about gossip anymore, he'd stuff a truckload of green Kryptonite down my throat himself." 

"Yeah, and on that note, when and how do you want to talk to your parents about this? That's not going to be an easy conversation you know." 

"How about tonight? They'll have finished eating by now and will be expecting me home at some point. I may not mind lying to them when I have to, but I try to avoid doing it if I can. I don't think I could just sit there and not tell them anything about our plans." 

"Do you want me there, or will it go easier if you do it on your own?" 

"I think Mom will be OK with it, but Dad's not going to like it no matter how I tell him. If you're up for it, I'd like you to be there with me but only if you think you can ignore the insults and abuse he hurls in your general direction when he finds out. It won't be pretty, but I'll make sure it doesn't get beyond shouting and arm waving." 

"Let's do it then, 'once more unto the breach dear friends, once more', and all that." 

"So, modest stillness and humility not going to do it for us any longer?" grinned Clark. 

"It never has, my friend, trust me, it never has." said Lex. 

Chapter Eight 

Martha started the day worried about her son, and here she was, more than 12 hours later, still worried to death about him. She couldn't blame Jonathan for being so unhelpful, because it was clear he really didn't understand what happened when Clark and Lex were at the farm earlier. Her husband was a simple soul in many ways, and far too willing to accept that the people of Smallville were all good kind folks, while the Luthors were the embodiment of evil incarnate. In her experience life was never that clear cut or simple, there were far too many grey areas for such a good versus evil philosophy. 

They had both hoped that Clark would be home for dinner, but it was almost 8pm and there was still no word from him. She debated phoning the mansion, but she was embarrassed about her unsuccessful visit to Lex that morning, and indecision plagued her. Just as she finally convinced herself to pick up the phone and call, she heard the unmistakable throaty roar of one of Lex's cars. Seconds later Clark entered the farmhouse with Lex following close on his heels. Jonathan came in from watching television and before he could say a word, Martha nudged him to be quiet and let her handle it. 

"Clark," she said, "we were starting to get worried. Where have you been?" 

"I had dinner with Lex. I'm sorry I didn't let you know but all that with Steve Carter really got to me, and I thought it was better for everyone if I stayed away till things had cooled down." 

"Next time anything like that happens, don't feel you have to run away and hide Clark, we're here for you. We'll always be here for you." 

"Yeah, thanks Mom, I know that, but here's the thing. If I stay here, there _will_ be a next time, and honestly? I don't want there to be. This gossip is getting worse by the day. I'm sick to death of it all, and I'm really angry that my friends always have to suffer just because they know me. It was bad enough that Carter and his buddy got into my face at school, but what he did to Lex's car was just way beyond. It crossed the line into malicious damage land." 

Martha focused on the one thing that made her heart leap into her throat; "if I stay here." 

She stared at Clark, absolutely speechless. Surely he wasn't saying what she thought he was saying! They'd only just got him back, he couldn't be planning on running away again! 

"Lex and I have been talking Mom, and we think we have a way to deal with all this." 

She suddenly felt her legs give way, and it was only because of Jonathan's strong arm on her elbow that she made it to a chair in time. 

"Now, you listen to me son," snapped Jonathan. "If you think you can just waltz in here like this and announce that you and Luthor have been making plans without so much as even discussing it with us first, you have another think coming. We are the parents here, not you, and certainly not Lex Luthor!" 

Martha saw Clark draw his shoulders back, and she knew that if she didn't intervene quickly, the discussion would deteriorate into an all out argument in the blink of an eye. 

"Jonathan," she said, "let's listen what Clark has to say first." 

Jonathan sighed and his body language was anything but welcoming, but he joined Martha at the table without saying anything else. He was so stiff she could probably have used him as a shelf, but at least he was keeping silent... for now. 

She glanced at Clark and Lex. If Jonathan's body language revealed his anger, theirs was a study in togetherness. They weren't touching, but there was a sense of combined purpose that just rolled off them in waves. Martha was glad that she had not underestimated Lex's regard for Clark, although seeing the two of them together like this made her wonder if she had something else to worry about. 

"Dad, I really don't think you understand quite how bad this gossip about me has been getting. I can ignore it - I have been ignoring it - but I nearly lost it in class today, and now it's starting to affect my friends. I kept telling myself that if I ignored it, it would all just go away and pretty soon something else would be the flavor of the week and I'd be forgotten, but I'm still waiting." 

"It's your own fault Clark," said Jonathan, "if you hadn't run away for the summer, and if you weren't so determined to hang around Luthor here, then no-one would have anything to say about you." 

"Mr. Kent, as I told Clark earlier today, there's no point wasting time and energy on worrying about things we can't change. Clark _did_ spend summer in Metropolis, and neither of us sees any reason why we should stop being friends just because some small-minded, ignorant, farmers..." 

"That's all we are to you, isn't it?!" exploded Jonathan. "You Luthors make me sick, you think you're better than the rest of us just because..." 

"Jonathan! Please! That's not helping," said Martha. "And Lex, you're not helping either, making snide comments about farmers. Both of you, please, let's keep this civil." 

"I apologize Martha, and you're right, we need to focus on the important issues here." 

"Clark, tell us how you think you can deal with this situation." 

"Okay Mom, but first I want to say I agree with Lex, that we can't change anything that's happened." Clark gave his Dad a steady stare, and added, "if you can't get past that, then there's no point me even trying to talk to you." 

"Go ahead. I'll listen, but don't expect me to like whatever it is you've got in mind," snapped Jonathan. 

"Oh right, that's good, as long as you approach it with an open mind then," said Lex, sarcasm dripping from his tongue. 

"Lex." 

Clark didn't say anything more, but Martha could see that one word spoke volumes about the understanding between them. Lex sat down and after a couple of seconds, Clark took the remaining chair at the table. 

"I need to finish high school and graduate, I think we'd all agree on that?" 

"Of course, we never thought any differently, Clark," said Martha. She wondered why he even considered they might not want him to graduate. 

"Right, well I don't need to do that in Smallville," he continued. "Lex can get me into the Metropolis Academy, and I can live at the LexCorp penthouse while I finish school." 

"Clark, it's an interesting idea, but your father and I could never afford the fees for that kind of school, let alone pay rent for accommodation in the penthouse." 

"Martha, I would cover all Clark's expenses, I wouldn't ask you or Mr. Kent to pay for anything." 

"Right, that's it. I'm not listening to this crap a moment longer," retorted Jonathan, "and I'm definitely not giving my permission for this crazy scheme, you're both insane if you think I will support this in any way at all!" 

Martha could see Clark making a supreme effort to remain calm, and Lex - well, Lex was watching closely. A quick exchange of glances between the two of them was gone almost before she'd registered it, but apparently it had spoken volumes to them as Clark took a deep breath and carried on. 

"Listen, if it was just me, I could keep on doing what I'm doing, just shrug it off and wait it out. But it's not just me. Chloe and Pete were thinking about running interference for me at school today, and they both came in for some name-calling for no reason except that they were sitting with me in The Talon. And when Lex got Carter to back off, well, you know what happened then. I can take care of myself, but I can't bear to see people that I care about suffering because of me. If I remove myself from the picture, then they can get their lives back. I know it's my fault, but there's nothing I can do about that. I can't change the past; I can only change the future." 

Martha knew how much it hurt her son to be the cause of pain in others. It was especially bad in these circumstances because no matter how much she tried to ignore it, she had to accept that it really was Clark's fault. She might excuse his actions as a result of self-medicating with red Kryptonite, but Jonathan was right we he said that Clark knew full well what it would do to him to put on that ring. She wished she could wave a magic wand and send them all back in time, but that was never going to happen. The silence dragged on, but she could see Clark struggling, trying to work out how to put his painful and uncomfortable thoughts into words. 

"Dad, we never thought you'd be a big fan of the idea, but I'm running out of options. Just ask yourself what's more important: me finishing my education out of the reach of the nasty rumor-mongers who are currently making my life and my friends' lives hell, or just carry on each day at Smallville High until one day I snap and do some serious damage, or just run far and fast enough so that no-one ever finds me again?" 

Martha fidgeted nervously. She picked up on the comments about 'serious damage' and 'running far and fast', and from the way Lex reacted - which was no reaction at all - she wondered if he knew about some of Clark's abilities. Her train of thought was cut short by an explosive outburst from Jonathan. 

"Those aren't the only options son, stop being melodramatic, it doesn't wash with me. You're a farmer's son, and you are going to graduate from Smallville High just like I did, and my father did, and that's final." 

"No, it's not," said Clark calmly. Too calmly, for Martha's peace of mind. It was like Jonathan's opinion mattered not at, that Clark and Lex were really just going through motions, the decision having already been made. 

"You're not asking us for permission, are you Clark?" whispered Martha. 

"No Mom, I'm not. I'd like to do this with your blessing, and I want to spend as much time with both of you as I can, but no, I'm not asking for your permission." 

"I forbid it! You will NOT just waltz in and out of our lives like this. You owe us respect, and you owe us obedience, and you don't just decide to move away from home, change schools, and get up to gods knows what under Luthor's influence! You don't think I'd ever let that happen, do you?!" shouted Jonathan. 

"I don't think I made myself clear Dad. This is what I'm doing. I'd like to do it with your blessing, but whatever you say, I'm doing it and I don't understand why you can't see that this is a good solution. I just don't get why you're so stubborn about it." 

"I'll stop you, don't think I won't," snarled Jonathan, getting very red in the face. 

Clark rose to his full impressive height, and then leaned forward across the table into Jonathan's face and spoke with quietly restrained anger; "you could try, but you know damn well you can't force me to do anything I don't want to do." 

"Clark! Jonathan! Just shut up for a moment, please, and Clark, sit down." 

Clark slumped back into his chair and silence fell in the farmhouse kitchen. Martha took a couple of deep breaths before going on. 

"Clark, we do understand how much all this gossip has been upsetting you. Why do you think I went to see Lex to talk to him about it?" She hadn't been sure that Lex had told Clark of her visit, but from her son's lack of reaction to that comment she knew she had been right in her opinion that Lex kept very little from his young friend. Yet again she had to wonder how much Clark reciprocated, and if Lex was in possession of the most important secret of all. 

"Now you've explained what's been happening to your friends, we can understand how bad that must make you feel. You have to be sensible though Clark, we had no idea Chloe and Pete, or even Lex, had been victimized because of you, so give us some time to process it all." 

She reached across and took his hand in her own. "You must understand how unexpected this is. We had no idea you were even thinking about leaving home and moving to Metropolis permanently, let alone finishing your schooling there or moving into a home with Lex." Martha knew she had to tread carefully with this next bit. "You have to see how that will appear to other people, surely? No-one is going to believe that you and Lex are just good friends, they barely believe that now." 

"Martha, you're right, there has been gossip about me and Clark for a long time," said Lex, giving her one of his cool stares in response to her surprised expression. "Don't look so surprised. Just because I said I don't listen to gossip, doesn't mean I'm not aware of it. As you quite rightly point out, people already believe there is something more to our friendship, so what we are proposing will hardly make things worse in that regard. It will, however, remove Clark from Smallville, allow his friends to get their lives back on track, and most importantly it will allow him to complete his education in an atmosphere that is conducive to learning. You must surely realize that the standard of education at Metropolis Academy is far higher than that provided at Smallville High. Clark hasn't been stretched academically for a long time, they simply can't offer specialized teaching for gifted students; Clark is being held back, and what we're planning here offers a solution to that problem as well as the more unpleasant one of his continually being subjected to the worst that the nastier members of this small-minded community shovel his way." 

"Mom, I want to do this. I'm bored out of my brain at Smallville High and the only friends I have there are Lana, Pete and Chloe, and I'm not too sure about Pete. No-one will miss me." 

"Pete is your friend Clark, don't let Luthor pull the wool over your eyes and divide you from your real friends," said Jonathan. 

"Really? Then how come you suggested that he keep a piece of green Kryptonite handy at all times?!" 

"Clark!" Jonathan's face was so red that Martha feared he'd have a heart attack on the spot. 

"Don't deny it Dad, I overheard you. Alien hearing, remember?" 

Well, that answered that question, thought Martha. Not only did Lex know that Clark was an alien, it was obvious he was also privy to the effects of green Kryptonite. 

"Lex, I don't need to tell you how important it is for no-one to know about Clark's heritage or abilities, do I?" asked Martha anxiously. 

"Mom, Lex has known about me since Earle went crazy on Level Three. If he was going to turn me over to anyone, I think he would have done it by now," Clark said gently. 

"Christ on a Cross," moaned Jonathan, burying his head in his hands. "When you do something you don't go at it half assed, do you son? Have you any idea how serious this is?" 

"Of course I do! I've said this to you over and over, but I'll say it again; Lex is not his father. He has not only kept my secret better than Pete ever did, he's helped me in lots of different ways. Pete is the one who tried to get me to rip off ATMs when he needed money; all Lex has ever done is to help me to understand my abilities better. And may I remind you that Lex isn't the one walking around with a lump of green Kryptonite in his pocket because he's afraid of me." 

"Clark, that's not really fair..." 

Martha found herself talking to an empty space, but then her son just as suddenly reappeared, carrying a couple of bags. 

"You're right," he said, "it is a lot for you to process and I think you should talk it through without me or my alien ears being around. I realize that I've just dumped this on you without warning, and that's not fair. I'll stay with Lex at the mansion tonight, and come back tomorrow to talk through everything..." he hesitated slightly. "Always assuming you want me to come back?" 

Martha hated hearing that uncertainty in his voice. "Oh Clark, sweetheart, of course we want you to come back! You know we love you more than anything, we don't want to lose you baby!" 

"Thanks Mom, it means a lot to me to hear that. I think we'd better go now though, and leave you and Dad to talk about things. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon." 

Martha jumped up and wrapped her arms around her son. He'd promised he'd be back the next day, but life was so uncertain and she didn't want him to go without a loving hug, just in case. Jonathan remained seated and looked as though he'd been punched in the gut. When she released Clark, she went and stood behind her husband and gripped his shoulders. Clark wasn't the only Kent male in need of a hug and a show of support. 

"Mr. Kent, Martha," said Lex, nodding his head at both of them before leading the way outside. 

The door closed behind them, and Martha continued to hold on to Jonathan, tears silently trickling down her cheeks. 

Chapter Nine 

Clark stowed the bags in the trunk, and by the time he got into the car, Lex was ready to pull away. 

"You sure about this?" he asked, as Clark settled into the seat and buckled the seat belt. 

"I'm sure, let's go." 

"You OK?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

In no time at all they were back at the mansion. 

"Leave the bags," said Lex, "I'll get someone to take them to your room." 

Clark followed him into the library, and kicking off his shoes, he stretched out along the sofa and closed his eyes. He was sure, there was no doubt in his mind that he had made the right decision, but it had been an emotional afternoon, and he had seen tears glistening in his Mom's eyes as she stood behind his Dad. Clark had left home before, and had even left home believing it to be forever, but this was the first time he had done it without red Kryptonite driving him, and it made him feel empty and tired. He hated being the cause of pain to anyone, but especially to his parents. They had given him so much over the years, and he couldn't begin to count the ways that they had supported him. 

The sofa dipped beside him as Lex sat down. He automatically shifted his legs to make room, and then opened his eyes when Lex didn't say anything. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," said Lex, taking a sip of whatever alcohol he'd poured into a heavy crystal glass. Clark never really bothered to identify one drink from another; it wasn't as if any of them had any effect on him. "You said you're fine, and it's been a long time since you lied to me, so I have to accept that you're really okay." 

"That was a low blow," smiled Clark. 

"Yeah, I know." Lex offered his glass. "Do you want any?" 

Clark sat up and sipped the amber liquid. It was warming and smooth, and he could understand why Lex liked it so much. It was also strangely arousing to think that Lex's lips had touched the glass just seconds before his lips. Backing away from that thought, he handed the drink back and then wondered what Lex was thinking when he saw him staring at the glass before taking another sip. 

"So, what do you want to do? Bed? Movie? TV? Game of Pool? Chess? Talk?" 

"Whoa, slow down there Alexander, too many choices just confuse this simple farmboy." 

"Simple farmboy my lily white ass!" snorted Lex in disbelief. "I've never known how you've managed to pull off that dumb, innocent, farmboy gig for so many years. I've said it before, most people in this town walk around with their eyes closed." 

Clark held his hand out for the glass again, and took another sip of the warming fluid. "Yeah, well most people don't want to see what's in front of their eyes. It's one of the things that makes you such a formidable businessman you know, you always see what's really there, not what someone else wants you to see, or what's just convenient to see. Most people are easily manipulated because most of the time they want to be. You, on the other hand, always want to know what's really there. Even if I had wanted to keep my alien identity a secret from you it would never have worked. You would have noticed too much and put two and two together just like that." 

"So, what, I'm not supposed to notice that you slyly manipulated the conversation away from talking about you to talking about me? Clever. I never would have spotted that, it was so subtle." 

"Asshole." 

"Manipulative brat." 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Clark grinned and handed the now empty glass back again. 

Lex got up to get a refill, and Clark was amused to see him make it a healthy slug. Lex had obviously accepted that he would be sharing his drink with the alien, and had planned ahead accordingly. That's my Lex, he thought to himself. 

"What are you grinning at?" said Lex as he sat down again and sipped the drink. 

"You." 

"What about me? Most people don't think 'Lex Luthor' and then start grinning like an idiot. Or if they do it's because they actually _are_ an idiot and that definitely isn't the case with you, so give." 

"Nothing in particular," he shrugged, "I just feel good being here with you, sharing your drink, having you beside me on the sofa. You know, comfort stuff." 

"Comfort stuff," murmured Lex. "Yeah, I guess I understand that." 

They drifted into a contented silence, passing the glass backwards and forwards, relaxing into the gentle rhythm of their ease with each other. Clark was a very tactile person, but he was always careful never to intrude uninvited on Lex's personal space. Sometimes, like now, he got an overwhelming urge to touch his friend, just run his hand along his arm or massage his shoulders, or anything really. Usually he ignored the feeling until it went away, but perhaps the alcohol did have some effect on him after all, because he reached out and linked his fingers through Lex's. 

"Is this OK?" he asked quietly, seeking permission because he didn't just want to assume, but at the same time he was loathe to disturb their tranquility. 

"Yeah." Lex's voice was husky, and a much lower register than usual. 

Clark hadn't been aware of moving, but suddenly he realized that he was staring into Lex's eyes from only inches away. It was harder to pull back than to drift closer, and before he knew what was happening his lips were brushing up against a warm, soft mouth. His brain had shut down and he was working purely on instinct, which told him to push out his tongue, and seek entrance into that warm, inviting place that was so close, and yet so far. His tentative contact was returned with passion, and in a heartbeat they were consuming each other from within, arms and legs wrapping around each other as they pressed closer and tighter together. 

Clark was the first to pull away, but he didn't release his hold upon his best friend. They lay there, panting, hearts racing, but neither made any effort to put any distance between them. 

"What are we doing?" he asked, breathlessly. 

"I don't know about you," said Lex, "but what I'm doing is hanging onto my composure by a thread and desperately trying not to come in my pants. You?" 

"Um, yeah, much the same, except that I think the pants are a lost cause." 

"Really? Not a screamer when you come then?" 

"Lots of experience of jacking off with my parents only a thin wall of plaster away," grinned Clark. "One thing you learn very quickly in those circumstances is how to be swift and silent." 

They were still clasped in a close embrace, and neither seemed interested in changing that situation. 

"So I guess you're okay with this then," murmured Lex. 

"I guess I am," agreed Clark. "Do you... can I... I mean... um, do you want me to, you know, help you out down there?" 

"Help me out?" 

"Jack you off, suck you, you know, help you out?" 

"Wow. Those are words I never expected to hear you say to me. Are we really having this conversation?" 

"Why not? And yes, we really are having this conversation." 

"I don't know, I always thought you were just, you know, straight." 

"I am. I've never been attracted to guys. You've always been special to me, but I always thought you were straight too so I never thought anything like this could ever happen between us. I mean, Victoria, Desiree, Helen, and god knows how many women you gave diamond earrings to over the years. I've never heard of you going with a guy, and I'm sure someone would have reported it somewhere if it had ever happened." 

"You got that right," admitted Lex. "No, I've never been with a guy, and I've never been attracted to guys. The gossip that floated around about you and me is the closest I've ever come to a relationship with a guy. That always amused me, but I never thought we'd do anything like this." 

"Yeah?" said Clark, his voice as husky now as Lex's had been earlier. "What about this. Did you ever imagine I might do something like this?" As he was speaking, Clark slowly pulled down the zipper on Lex's pants, and gently stroked the swollen penis that was pressing against the fine cotton briefs. 

"Oh oh oh oh ohohohoh..." groaned Lex, bucking up against Clark's hand. 

"What do you want me to do to you Lex?" he whispered. "Give you a bit of a rub here, hmmm? Or maybe, I should just tug these down and let your cock out to play? Waddya think, is that what I should do?," he said, letting his actions match his words, "because once it's free, I could do this." He leant down and gave one long lick along the full length of the swollen cock twitching before him. 

"Suck me, please, suck me," moaned Lex. "Please, now, I can't last..." 

Clark took a deep breath and gently sucked. He'd never done this before, and he was surprised at how easy it was to let the thick cock slide over his tongue, and down into his throat. He knew this was supposed to be difficult, something that people had to practice to avoid choking, but hey, the alien scores again. Let's hear it for no gag reflex, and who would have thought that not having to breathe like humans would be such a useful bonus? He loved the taste and feel of Lex in his mouth, and thought he could quickly get addicted to this. He remembered reading that humming was supposed to be good in this situation, so he figured that a little ET vibration would probably work even better. Oh yeah! If Lex's reaction was anything to go by, then alien superpowers were a definite winner when deep throating your best friend. 

"Clark! I'm gonna come, gonna come... oh, ahhhhhh." 

Clark had a split second to decide whether to pull away or swallow, and then suddenly the decision was taken out of his hands as warm, salty, fluid flooded his mouth. The taste was odd, but not unpleasant, and it felt really good to take something so intimate into his body. As Lex subsided into a relaxed heap, Clark gently pulled away and placed a tender kiss against his lover's mouth. 

Lover. Only minutes ago they were just best friends, and now, miraculously, they were lovers. Clark thought there should be bells, or fireworks, or something to mark this momentous shift in the world. He, Clark Kent, had a lover! What's more, he had the brilliant, enigmatic, Lex Luthor as a lover. The guy who was at the top of every 'most eligible bachelor' list in the USA, and featured prominently in those compiled in Europe and Asia as well. Okay, now he was terrified. 

"What's wrong? Having regrets already?" 

He should have realized that Lex would pick up on his sudden tension. "No, no regrets," he said quickly. Perhaps too quickly, because he got that characteristic raised eyebrow in response, which usually meant something like 'I know I'm supposed to believe you, but you're not telling me everything even though I know you're not lying to me exactly, and if you tell me everything within the next few seconds I won't be disappointed in you'. Something like that, anyway. 

"Really, no regrets. It's just that it suddenly hit me that we've become lovers, and I wasn't prepared for it. I'm laying here in the arms of one of, if not the, most eligible bachelors in the USA, his come still warm in my mouth, and I dunno, it just suddenly hit me how far out of my league I am." 

Whatever Clark had expected, Lex's collapse into gales of laughter wasn't it. Actually, it kind of scared him. Lex often smirked, smiled, and occasionally grinned. On rare occasions he chuckled. This though, this was out and out laughter, almost verging on hysteria. 

"Alright, give, what's so funny?" asked Clark when Lex finally stopped laughing and started to take deep breaths instead. 

"You are! Do you have any idea how bizarre it is to have my alien lover suffer lack of confidence because _he_ thinks _I_ am out of his league? Clark, you are so far out of my league that I'm not even in the race, you do realize that?!" 

"Me? I'm nothing special," he scoffed. 

"So what, this 'I'm the last survivor of my alien race' stuff is just an attention getter?" 

"Remember that conversation we had about sarcasm, and when it's not appropriate to use it? Well this is one of those times," teased Clark. 

"If you aren't going to allow me to use sarcasm, then I really think you shouldn't be allowed to use absurdity. My god Clark, you are an honest to goodness alien, with superpowers, no less! You have nothing to feel inadequate about." 

Clark pulled Lex closer, although considering that they were squashed together on a sofa, 'closer' was a relative term. "So, does that mean we get to do this again?" he asked, hesitantly. Lex might think the super-powered alien had nothing to feel inadequate about, but when it came to human relationships - or more accurately, alien human relationships - he really was out of his league and very insecure about it. 

"I think we might," murmured Lex. "I've never really thought about any kind of a relationship with a guy before I met you, but ever since we became friends the idea of being physical with you, being in love with you, has definitely been within the realm of possibilities." 

"Same here," agreed Clark. "I mean, I don't have any problems with gay relationships, I just never thought it would apply to me. I've never even looked at another guy that way, but you have no idea how often I thought about what it might be like to be here like this, lying in your arms." 

"So why didn't you ever say anything?" asked Lex, slowly caressing Clark's hair, winding its soft, silky, curls around his fingers. 

"Why didn't you?" he murmured, nuzzling the soft skin behind Lex's ears, which resulted in a full body shudder. Who knew Lex would be so sensitive there? 

"Well, my track record in relationships isn't so much poor as abysmal, and I cared - I care - about you far too much ever to risk destroying our friendship." Lex gasped, and then relaxed as Clark moved his tongue and teeth down to his throat, gently nibbling and licking his way around to Lex's collar bone. 

"I was afraid that I'd lose you if I ever let on that I thought of you as more than a friend," Clark admitted, moving his tongue around the back of Lex's neck, gently licking the bump that he had always found so fascinating. "And before the summer, you really put a lot of effort into trying to get me and Lana together. I knew it was because you wanted me to be happy, but I guess I assumed that you would never have tried so hard if there was a chance for... you know, you and me." 

"I think I started to get a clue when every attempt I made to help you out ended in disaster," he murmured. "No-one could be that consistently inept at seducing the girl of his dreams, and I began to see what was beneath the outward show of affection and desire. There wasn't anything there, was there?" 

Lex gasped as Clark moved his talented tongue a little lower, and started gently licking first one nipple, then the other. He felt strangely bereft when Clark lifted his head to talk. 

"No, there wasn't. At first I was just awed by her, you know? She was so pretty, and popular, and she was always kind to me, which wasn't a given at Smallville High, even before this last summer. I knew Mom and Dad would love me to be involved with someone like her or Chloe, and I really wanted to make them happy, I owe them so much. But as you say, every attempt ended in disaster. After a while I realized it was that I just didn't think of Lana in that way. Or Chloe either, but for some reason you never tried to help me with Chloe." 

Lex shifted a little, and Clark was surprised to see a look of embarrassment on his face. "What is it?" 

"Honestly? I think I realized that Lana was too vapid ever to keep your attention even if you ever did get into a relationship with her. Chloe though, she's another matter entirely. Not only is she an attractive girl, she has a brain, and she's not afraid to go after what she wants. I respect Chloe a lot, and I tried to make sure she never, ever, saw you as anything beyond a platonic friend." 

"Wow. Really? I never knew." Clark went back to nuzzling and licking Lex's skin. 

"I think if Chloe had seriously pursued a relationship with you, maybe I would have lost you." Lex moved his hands from stroking Clark's hair, to caressing his cheek and neck, but he soon let himself drift back up to the hair. Perhaps his fixation was simply that he had none of his own, but there was something incredibly sensuous about the silky softness of Clark's hair. 

"You have nothing to worry about there," said Clark. "Maybe at one time she might have thought about it, but after I threw her out of my apartment a couple of months ago, things have changed between us. Whenever she thinks I'm not watching her she stares at me; it's like she's waiting for me to sprout antenna or something, though she's never known about the alien thing. She still wants to be friends, but I know she's scared of me and what I might do," he added sadly. 

"And what about you? How do you feel about Chloe?" 

"I wish she wasn't scared of me, but I've never wanted a relationship with her, and I still don't", he said reassuringly. "I love her as a friend, but I've never seen us together in that way." 

"Good." 

Clark felt Lex relax, and silence fell between them once more. The comforting peace lulled him into a light slumber. He could have stayed there safe in Lex's arms forever, but he figured one of them should move before they fell soundly asleep. 

"Should we go to bed?" he asked softly. 

"Hmmmmm, I expect that would be the sensible thing to do," mumbled Lex sleepily. "Don't leave me though; I want to wake up with you in my arms." 

"No problem," he smiled gently at his lover. 

Chapter Ten 

Lex hit the ground with all synapses firing the next morning. Over breakfast he summarized the steps they would have to take to allow Clark to live with him legally, and effect the transfer from one school to another. 

"Are you sure you only just thought about all this after my Mom's visit?" Clark asked, amazement in his voice. 

"A lot of it is standard bureaucracy," said Lex, "and the rest my lawyers put together yesterday. I asked them to prepare a course of action when I called them about the car. They don't know the details yet, it's all generic at this stage but I wanted to make sure we could legally do what we intended." 

"Okay. You're scary sometimes, do you know that? I don't know anyone else who could have put this whole thing together so quickly." 

"Clark, I have a bevy of lawyers at my disposal, anyone could have done the same with that kind of resource." 

Clark shrugged. "Maybe, but I'm still going to be impressed if that's okay with my boyfriend?" 

"Boyfriend?" 

"What, you don't want to be my boyfriend anymore?" 

"Can I be your Significant Other or Partner?" Lex chuckled. "Boyfriend sounds like I'm in a boy band or something." 

"Partner sounds cool, I like the idea of us being partners." 

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Lex really wished sometimes that he could play the avoidance card, but it just wasn't in his nature. He thought Clark might as well start getting used to his tendency to confront any problem head on as early as possible. 

"Nothing yet," he admitted. "I'm not ashamed of us, but I really don't want to put too much pressure on them all at once. I'd like to give them time to get used to me going to school and living in Metropolis before I hit them with another whammy. I want to spend time with them Lex, they've done so much for me and I really do love them. If I tell them that you and I are in a relationship right now, on top of everything else, I don't think Dad would be able to handle it. Once he's had time to get used to me living with you and he can see that I'm doing well at school, we can tell him the rest. What about your Dad, what are you going to say to him?" 

Okay, maybe he could do avoidance if he put his mind to it. 

"I think I'll take the same approach as you. Let him get used to the fact that you're living at the penthouse and going to school in Metropolis first. I don't really have to tell him anything, anyway. I'm running my own company, and he doesn't even have access to LexCorp Tower, but I guess no matter what, we always want our parents to accept our choices, even in such a fucked up relationship as the one I have with my Father." 

Lex didn't want to brood on that thought for too long. "So, plan of action for today," he went on briskly. "I'll call my lawyers and get them to prepare the relevant documentation to allow you to live with me and get you enrolled at the Metropolis Academy. I think it would be best if your parents advised Smallville High that you'll be transferring; do you think they'd be willing to do that?" 

"I think so. Mom seems to have accepted the situation, and despite all his noise Dad usually goes along with whatever Mom wants to do." 

Lex smiled. He'd always thought that Martha wore the pants in that relationship. "Right, well can you ask them to give the paperwork to you once they've signed everything that has to be signed? The fewer people we involve in this, the better. Once we have those signed documents, we can get you started at the MA. In the meantime, I think it would be best for you to spend your time either here or at home, are you okay with that?" 

"Avoidance, Lex?" 

He should have known Clark wouldn't let him get away with it that easily. "Fair call," he admitted. "I suppose that makes me a hypocrite, but I was really disturbed by the rage that Carter displayed. If he's typical, then the less you have to do with the morons here the better. You'll be in Metropolis in no time, it's not for too long." 

"Yeah, I suppose I can display some more of that mature pragmatism you were praising me for yesterday." 

"Brat." 

"Hypocrite." 

"Yeah, yeah, alright, guilty as charged, but I don't care as long as it keeps you safe, understand?" 

Clark came round the breakfast table and suddenly Lex was enveloped in a reassuring hug. "I mean it Clark, it's no use trying to distract me. I want you safe, you hear me?" 

"I hear and obey, O Master," intoned Clark. 

Lex gave up and started chuckling, which was undoubtedly Clark's dastardly plan all along. Did he really just think 'dastardly' in his head? Oh, he had to get a grip or the Board of Directors would rip him to shreds. 

"I have to get to the Plant," he said, "important meeting this morning about funding for some new medical research at Cadmus, I can't be late." 

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me." 

"I may not be able to get home until late afternoon, are you sure you'll be alright?" 

"Yes! I'll be fine! I can amuse myself this morning, and then I'll go over to the farm after lunch. Go and put the fear of god - or the devil - in your minions and don't worry about me." 

He wasn't happy about leaving Clark on his own at the manor, but as he walked into his Secretary's office at the Plant he was relieved that he hadn't given in to a fleeting desire to bring him along for safety. 

"Mr. Luthor! I need to speak to you urgently!" 

A man, by his appearance one of the workers at the Plant, was on his feet and in Lex's face the moment he stepped through the door. 

"Sir, I'm sorry," apologized his Secretary, "I told Mr. Carter that you have a very busy morning, but he insisted on waiting here for you." 

So this was John Carter. Lex mentally kicked himself for not thinking ahead and realizing that this would happen. He'd been so focused on Clark's problems that his own brush with Carter's son had completely slipped his mind. 

"Mr. Carter, as my Secretary has already told you, I have a very full diary this morning but I can appreciate that you'd like to talk to me today." The last thing he wanted was a meeting with the father of the idiot who damaged his car, but this was definitely one of those times when avoidance wasn't an option. He turned to his Secretary and said, "Karen, could you find a time for me to see Mr. Carter later this afternoon please? Ask Mr. Riley to attend the meeting too, or someone else from his office if he's not available." 

"Mr. Luthor, I just want a few moments..." 

"Yes Mr. Carter, I know, but I really have no time right now, I'm late for a meeting as it is. Please, speak to Karen and arrange for a meeting this afternoon." Lex kept walking as he spoke, and only relaxed when he got into his office and shut the door firmly behind him. He could hear raised voices outside, but he knew Karen was more than a match for someone like Carter, and he had absolutely no intention of speaking to the guy unless someone from his legal department was present. 

The day went past in a blur, but he was skilled enough on autopilot that he achieved the funding for the new research and even managed to interest a couple of new investors in putting up some additional money to pay for some specialized equipment. They could still do the research without it, but this would give Cadmus a considerable edge in an important emerging market. In fact, if things went according to the project plan, then his meeting today would result in LexCorp earning enough to pay for Clark's education many times over. 

He buzzed Karen to give him an update on the rest of the day's activities, and also find out when he was meeting with Carter. With her usual cool efficiency she summarized the day's correspondence, phone calls, and meetings. She had positioned Carter at the end of the day, and also arranged for Riley to be there. "Thank you Karen, that's excellent." He looked at his watch. Fifteen minutes before Carter was due to arrive. "Show Mr. Riley in as soon as he gets here," he said, "and give us ten or fifteen minutes before bringing Mr. Carter in." 

He dealt with the email that Karen had marked for his personal attention, and was about to start on reading one of the file attachments when Karen knocked and showed Mr. Riley into his office. 

Tom Riley was in his mid-fifties, tall and clean-shaven with the look of someone who made sure that his spare time included a lot of physical activity to balance out the time spent behind a desk or in court. 

"Thanks for coming Tom," said Lex, as he shook hands and led the way to the meeting table in the corner of his office. 

"What's the problem?" asked Tom. "I'm guessing Karen didn't make an urgent meeting request just so that we could look at some documents allowing young Clark Kent to live at your penthouse." 

"No, and I'd be very grateful if you didn't mention anything about that to anyone except me," he warned. 

"No problem, but I do have the documents with me," he said, handing over a file that was quite a bit thicker than Lex had anticipated. "So, what's it about?" 

Lex gave him a brief summary of the circumstances leading to the vandalism of his car, and that the boy's father would be coming to meet with them both in a few moments. 

"It would have been better to refuse to meet him you know," advised Tom. 

"I know, but he's an employee here, and if I had refused to meet him he would probably have pursued me around the Plant and cornered me somewhere. At least here it's on my territory and we are playing by my rules." 

"Alright, we'll do it your way," he said. "And I see now why you want to keep the other matter quiet," he added. 

"Clark has been through enough, I just don't want anyone to have anything else to use against him." If Tom Riley was surprised by Lex's reason, he didn't show it. He just nodded, and then made a few notes on his pad. 

"Mr. Luthor?" Karen poked her head around the door. "Shall I show Mr. Carter in?" 

"Yes, please, Karen." Lex stood, and when John Carter walked in, he strode up to him and held out his hand. Lex was an old hand at manipulating people, and taking the initiative like this would put a man like Carter on the defensive immediately. "Mr. Carter. Let me introduce you to Mr. Riley from my legal department." 

As they shook hands, Lex was pleased to see that Carter paled slightly and looked rather unsure of himself. He obviously hadn't considered that a legal representative might be present. 

"Please, sit down." Lex indicated a chair at the meeting table, as he and Tom Riley resumed their own seats. 

"Mr. Carter, I'm assuming that this meeting is in relation to the vandalism of Mr. Luthor's car yesterday?" 

Carter went red and mumbled something that Lex couldn't quite hear. 

"Obviously we can't discuss the matter in any detail while it is under investigation, but if there is any other way in which we can be of assistance, perhaps you could tell us?" 

Lex watched Carter flinch as Riley spoke, and guessed that this was not going at all as the man had intended. 

"Mr. Luthor, I don't know the full story about what happened," he said, carefully ignoring Tom Riley, "but I do know my boy would never vandalize someone's car like that, let alone such an expensive sports car. He just wouldn't do it." 

"If that's the case Mr. Carter, then your son has nothing to worry about," said Riley. "As I understand it, the police are still investigating matter and no-one has yet been arrested. If he is innocent, as you say, then he has nothing to fear." 

"But they're only investigating because Mr. Luthor has made a formal complaint," he pleaded. "If the complaint is withdrawn, they'll let it drop." 

"Are you seriously suggesting that Mr. Luthor should withdraw his complaint? That whoever perpetrated such a savage and mindless act of vandalism should be allowed to get away with it?" 

Lex thought the shock in Tom Riley's voice was a little overdone, pitched more towards persuading a jury than intimidating small-town blue collar worker, but he liked the reasoning. 

"You've already told us that your son has been unfairly accused. It seems to me that it's as much in your interest as Mr. Luthor's that the real perpetrator or perpetrators be brought to justice. Until that happens, there will be a cloud hanging over your son no matter how innocent you believe him to be." 

"After all," added Lex, "we all know how terribly destructive and painful it is to be the victim of malicious gossip. I wouldn't wish that on anyone." 

Carter sat there without saying a word. Lex almost felt sorry for him until he remembered what the man's son had said to Clark, and then any feeling of compassion fled right out the door. Children don't grow up to be that mean without at least some help from the parental units, and Carter senior looked as though he might be just as much of a bully and a thug as his son. 

"Mr. Carter, if you have nothing else to add that will help us in bringing the perpetrator or perpetrators to justice, perhaps we can bid you good afternoon?" Lex really wanted the guy out of his office so he could go home and take a long shower. Carter wasn't physically dirty, but there was something about him that made Lex feel grubby and he couldn't wait to do something about that. 

Carter stood, clenching his fists in a late show of aggressive body language. "So you insist on pressing the complaint?" 

"Naturally," said Riley. "Mr. Luthor has no option but to help the police in whatever way he can. The Sergeant was most insistent that it was in the best interests of Smallville for this vandal to be caught. Mr. Luthor would be failing in his duty as a concerned citizen if he let the matter drop." 

Lex couldn't have put it better himself. He watched John Carter stomp out of his office and close the door so forcefully it was a fraction away from being a slam. 

"Let me know if you have any problems with him, Mr. Luthor. He doesn't seem the type to let bygones be bygones, and he may try to cause trouble in the Plant." 

"Thank you Tom, I'll do that. And thanks for coming out at short notice, I appreciate it." 

An interesting day, Lex mused to himself as he got into his car and started to drive home. Carter would bear watching, but overall the day had been a great success for him, and he couldn't wait to see Clark to tell him all about it. 

Chapter Eleven 

Jonathan was always an early riser, being a farmer made that a given, but he had found it so difficult to sleep after Clark left with Lex last night that he was up in the wee small hours, doing odd jobs around the farm that usually got put off in place of more urgent things. He needed time to think, and simple tasks that occupied his hands and left his mind free gave him that opportunity. 

He was no longer furiously angry with his son, but there was still a seething resentment that of all people he had to choose a Luthor as his savior. Jonathan was stubborn, but not pig-headed, and after Martha sat him down and explained exactly what Clark had been putting up with since his return, he could see why it had all come to a head. He wished they had spoken to him earlier, let him know just how bad it was. Maybe then the whole situation with Luthor wouldn't have been such a bolt out of the blue, and he could have handled it better. 

He glanced up to the platform that he had made for Clark years ago, his Fortress of Solitude, and wished yet again that Clark was safely at home in the loving care of his parents. He understood how hard it must be for his son to knuckle down under parental control after the freedom of being on his own in Metropolis - he wasn't stupid. He knew he was wishing for the unattainable because he wanted his little boy back; the beautiful child who followed him everywhere and seemed to worship the ground he walked on. He was honest enough to admit that he was jealous of the affection between his son and the Luthor heir, and that he just wasn't ready to be replaced. He wondered if this was how fathers felt when their daughters brought home the first boyfriend; a tussle between two alpha males over who had proprietary rights. Except Lex wasn't Clark's boyfriend, Jonathan reminded himself, it was far more complicated than that. Truthfully, he had never been able to understand the way that the two of them had connected with each other. He'd had close male friendships himself when he was at school, but they were nothing like the way that Clark and Lex interacted. Even Clark's long standing friendship with Pete was much less intense than whatever he had with Luthor. 

He saw the kitchen lights come on. He must have been out here longer than he realized if Martha was up and starting her day's work. As he walked across the yard he could see the sun rising on the horizon, and he could hear the chickens starting to stir. As he pushed open the door to the farmhouse the welcoming smell of coffee greeted him, and the familiar sounds of eggs being beaten and pans moved onto the stove were comforting reminders that life was still much as it ever had been for the Kent family. He remembered his own mother standing in the same position that Martha was standing right now as she prepared morning breakfast for his father. It struck him very forcibly that he had always assumed Clark would one day be sitting where he was sitting now, watching his own wife making breakfast. His dreams of a son to carry on the farming tradition were suddenly and brutally revealed for nothing more than a romantic pretense. Clark was never going to be a farmer. Even before Luthor burst into their lives, Clark showed no sign of being interested in the farm beyond doing the chores he was expected to do. Since that fateful day on the bridge, Clark had just become less interested in pretending. Luthor hadn't changed his son, he'd just helped him to be more true to himself. 

"You're quiet." Martha's voice interrupted his silent reflection. 

"I think I've just realized a couple of very important things," he admitted. 

Martha placed a mug of steaming coffee in front of him, and brought her own to the table. "Breakfast can wait," she said, "what is it?" 

"It just hit me that I'm jealous of Luthor. I'm not ready for another male to replace me in Clark's life, and it hurts so much that he's chosen someone like Luthor over me." 

"Oh honey, Clark hasn't chosen Lex over you, he wants both of you in his life." She reached out across the table and clasped his hands in her own. "Lex can give him things that we can't sweetie, but that doesn't mean he doesn't still need us. You heard him yesterday, he wants to be here with us, he just needs to get away from Smallville High." 

"I think I feel like a father would when his daughter brings home her first serious boyfriend," he admitted. "It's like I've lost a fight for Clark that I didn't even realize I was fighting. How could Luthor slip into our lives like this, and just entice Clark away? Why didn't we notice?" 

"Honey, we did notice. You've tried everything possible to keep Lex and Clark apart. You may not have realized why you were doing it, but you did it nevertheless. And as for me, well I've never thought their friendship was a bad thing, not really." 

"How can you say that? What if was Luthor's influence that made Clark put on that ring and run away?" 

"Jonathan, you know that's not true," she admonished. "I agree that Lex has shown him a wider world than he could ever experience here in Smallville, but I don't think he has ever tried to encourage Clark to desert us for that world. Even now, this proposal is more to do with his schooling than it is to do with leaving home." 

Jonathan was reluctantly forced to agree with Martha's summation, but he still didn't like it. The Luthors had always been at the focus of problems for Smallville, whether it was their intention or not. He just couldn't accept that this was a good solution for any of them, but least of all for Clark. He sipped his coffee and pondered the future while Martha returned to the stove to cook breakfast. 

Clark was right when he said that he and Martha couldn't force him to do anything he didn't want to do. They had always relied on a combination of Clark's good nature and the power of parental bluffing in the past, but it was clear that was no longer going to work. But just as clearly, while Clark had no intention of remaining at Smallville High, he didn't want to desert his family entirely. He had to hold on to that thought, that Clark still loved him and wanted him to be his father. 

Martha brought the food to the table, and they both ate in companionable silence for a while. He got up to refresh their coffee mugs, and saw that the sun was now well over the horizon, and the day's work was waiting for him. It could wait a few minutes longer while he had his second coffee, he thought. 

"When Clark comes over today, Jonathan..." Martha paused. 

"Yes?" 

"Nothing is going to be resolved if you get into an argument with him," she smiled to take the sting out of the words. 

Jonathan sighed and shook his head. "I know," he sounded resigned even to his own ears. "I'll try not to lose my temper," he promised, "but it takes two to meet halfway. If Clark comes in here and starts giving us ultimatums though, I promise I'll try to just walk away instead of retaliating." He tried to smile reassuringly, but Martha still looked anxious. "It's the best I can do," he added, "you know how much I hate this whole scenario, and I'm not going to happy about any of it. The best I can do is try not to let my temper lead me into saying something I'll regret." 

He gave Martha a quick hug and kiss before heading outside to get on with the work around the farm. That was something else they would have to think about; Clark did the work of several men in a matter of minutes, he wasn't sure they could keep the farm operating if they had to pay hands to cover what Clark would no longer be doing. He just hoped that Luthor wasn't expecting him to take money for that, hell would freeze over before he would accept handouts from a Luthor. Except... it suddenly hit him; that's exactly what he's doing. Luthor will be paying for Clark's education, his home, his food, hell, even the clothes on his back. What else was all that if not a handout and had it taken till now for him to realize it? Oh Jeezus, he hated this. He threw himself into the hardest physical work he could find, and hoped that by the time Clark came over in the afternoon, he would be too tired to get into an argument with him. 

Chapter Twelve 

Clark mooched around the manor after Lex left for the Plant. He used the pool for a while, then wandered around the library and picked up a book about the Trojan Wars. He loved Lex's scale model of Troy, and the stories he told him about Achilles and the other heroes. Clark had always been particularly fond of Odysseus, and he wondered if that was because they were both exiles in their own way. Odysseus was a strategic genius though, so maybe not so much with the similarity. He was really more like Lex than Clark, but Achilles now, that was another matter entirely; a legendary warrior who loved his best friend with a passion beyond life and death. Yeah, Clark could relate to Achilles. 

He became so engrossed in the book that it was only when Mary came in with some lunch for him that he realized how long it had been since breakfast. That wouldn't never have happened at school, he mused. After finishing off the last of his lunch, he carried the dishes back to the kitchen. He knew he could just leave them for one of the servants to take back, but his Mom had taught him to value good cooking, and he wanted to let Mary know how much he appreciated what she prepared for him. It also put him in the right frame of mind for the visit to the farm. He'd become so engrossed in the byplay of the Trojan War, he needed some normal human conversation to get his mind working on everyday life again. Getting lost in ancient mythology was just one of the many traits that he and Lex shared, he thought with some amusement. People who didn't know them well often seemed to wonder why they were friends, but it was really no mystery. He and Lex were so alike in so many ways, and they were both such outsiders in a small country town like Smallville that the few differences that separated them paled into insignificance. 

Lex had told him to take one of the cars over to the farm, that he shouldn't run over there in case anyone saw him or the staff noticed him coming and going without any obvious means of transport. Clark didn't think anyone would see him, but he was less sure of what the staff would notice, so he went down to the garage and tried to find a car that wouldn't piss off his Dad too much. Lex had taken the Ferrari to work, and the Porsche had too many associations with bridges and accidents. The Lamborghini had been taken off for repair, but he wouldn't have chosen that one anyway. Ah, there was a neat little Mercedes convertible that would do nicely. Lex didn't have anything domestic, but the little Mercedes was as close to ordinary as it got, and it would be fine for Clark to drive. 

He slowed down as he turned into the road to the farm, and he pulled up in front of the house without raising any dust. The conversation with his parents was not going to be easy, and he was trying as hard as he could to get them all off on the right foot. He knew his ultimatum of last night had been unfair and arrogant, and he really wanted to do everything he could to get everyone to move past that. His Mom came to the door as he got out of the car, and he saw his Dad heading over from the barn. They all entered the kitchen around the same time, and his Mom started making a pot of coffee. 

"Have you eaten Clark?" she asked. That was his Mom, he thought fondly, always thinking about feeding him. 

"Yeah, thanks, I just had lunch." 

He sat down, and waited for his parents to join him at the table. 

"Son, this is not going to be easy, I know that, but I just wanted to say that we are going to listen to you, and support you in whatever you want to do." 

Clark felt a lump in his throat and tears sting the back of his eyes. He knew how hard that must have been for his Dad to offer such a big concession, and he was more grateful than he could say for the understanding. 

"Thanks Dad, you don't know how much that means to me," he said. "I know you aren't happy about me going to school in Metropolis, but I really do think it's the best thing. I've been bored out of my skull at Smallville High, and the MA has a fantastic program for what they call gifted students." He didn't want to poke around in a sore spot, but he was genuinely excited about the chance of going to MA, and he couldn't keep the enthusiasm out of his voice. 

"That's great sweetie, we really are pleased you're getting this opportunity," said his Mom. "We were just surprised yesterday, it was all so sudden." 

"I know, and I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to dump it on you like that, but it seemed like everything happened at once, and I just lost it. The damage to Lex's car was the last blow at the end of a very irritating day." 

"Clark, just how expensive _is_ this school?" asked his Dad. 

He had been dreading that question, but he knew it would come up at some point. 

"The annual fee is $25,000," he admitted. He registered their shocked expressions, and thought he might as well get it all out of the way. "Then there are fees for any extra curricular activities, special tutors, text books, and so on." He paused to let his parents digest all that. "Some of that won't apply to me as LexCorp has made sizeable donations to provide new science laboratories and update the IT facilities, but that's the general ballpark." 

"Christ on a Cross, Clark, that's more than we budgeted for college!" 

"I know Dad, it's not a cheap school, but it is one of the best in the country and I really want to go," he pleaded. For all that he had been throwing down ultimatums last night, he desperately wanted his parents to understand this, and support him. 

"What about..." his Mom started to say, and then just tailed off. 

"Clothes? Other things I need for school?" 

She nodded silently. 

"It's OK, it's a package deal. Lex is going to cover the cost of everything." 

"Clark, son, don't take this the wrong way, but why? Why is Lex doing this?" 

He could see that his Dad was trying very hard to be accepting, and he figured he owed him as much of the truth as he thought he could handle at the moment. 

"Dad, we're friends; very good friends. This sounds like a lot of money to us, but it's really peanuts to someone like Lex. He would spend more money on a new car than the budget he's put aside for my education. He's doing it because he likes me, and he hates the way that I've become the whipping boy for every wannabe sadist in Smallville, and I hate the way that all my friends are getting victimized. Unlike us, Lex has the resources to come up with a practical solution. You'll see, once I've been at school in Metropolis for a while, everyone will forget about me and move on to some other poor guy or girl." 

"How often will you be able to get home sweetie?" 

He gave his Mom the brightest smile he could. "Probably every week-end, maybe even a couple of times during the week," he said. "Lex doesn't like me running when there's a danger someone might notice something out of the ordinary - that's why he made me promise to drive over here and not run - but I'll be able to get away sometimes without anyone noticing I'm gone." 

"Clark," his Dad said rather hesitantly, "I know you trust Lex Luthor, but what about Lionel? What do you think his reaction is going to be, and will you be able to keep your abilities a secret from him once you're living at the penthouse?" 

"Lionel has no access to the penthouse," Clark said reassuringly. "It's the one at LexCorp Tower, not LuthorCorp Tower. We probably won't even see him outside of functions or meetings, which is no change from what happens now." 

"Clark, I'd be lying if I pretended to be happy about this, but your Mother and I have discussed it and accept that you know your own mind, and that you wouldn't be doing this unless you were certain it was the right thing to do." 

"Thanks Dad, you have no idea how much it means to me that you and Mom trust me in this." 

"What happens next?" asked his Mom. 

"Lex's lawyers have drawn up some documents that need to be signed, things that make it clear that I am living with him with your consent, and I expect he'll bring them home tonight. I need you to contact the office at Smallville High to start the transfer process to the new school, and then once you've signed all the documents and given then to me, Lex's Secretary can take care of the enrolment at MA. Once all that's done there's not much else to do except to move into the penthouse and start at my new school." 

"What about Pete? And Chloe and Lana? Are you going to speak to them before you go?" 

"Of course I am Dad. I'll get them to come over here, or to the mansion. Lex thinks I should avoid public places for the time being, and I can see the sense in that. It was a simple coffee at The Talon that caused all the trouble with Steve Carter, and if I can minimize further risk by staying out of sight, well that's easy." 

"Alright son, I guess you and Lex have everything under control," sighed Jonathan. "And I can see the sense of keeping a low profile right now. John Carter called me earlier, wanted to know what the hell stories you were spreading about Steve, and what was I going to do about it." 

Clark felt a surge of anger, but he squashed it down. They'd almost got through this very difficult conversation unscathed and he didn't want to spoil it now. 

"What did you say?" 

"Not much. I told him you weren't at home, that I had no idea what happened, and that I'd let him know if I heard any news." 

"Steve Carter is a moron," snapped Clark, momentarily forgetting his determination to keep the conversation light and easy. 

"Yes, well, that's out of your hands and ours," said his Mom firmly, "things will just have to take their course there. I'm sure Lex is more than capable of handling it without our help." 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm sorry. I just can't wait to get away from guys like him," he said fervently. 

"You do realize that the Academy will also have guys that you won't like and who won't like you?" she said. "It's not going to be an easy row to how there, not by a long stretch. If you're looking for an easy ride, you're going to be very disappointed." 

"I know that Mom, I'm not expecting an easy ride, but at least I won't have everyone in the school automatically classify me as a deadbeat loser on sight, and I won't have to keep on top of the mutant of the week in the city, either." 

He was dreading the final part of the conversation, but he couldn't put it off any longer. He stood up and rinsed his mug at the sink, more to have something to do than because his Mom expected it. Turning back, he leaned against the sink and took his courage in both hands. 

"There is one more thing I want to talk to you about," he said. "With me gone, you are going to need some more help on the farm..." 

"I will NOT accept a handout from Luthor to pay for farm hands, so don't even bother going there," snapped Jonathan. 

"I'm not, I know how you feel," he said quickly. "No, I have a suggestion, that's all. I can still do chores for the farm when I'm in Metropolis, just something a bit different. I had some time on my hands today, and I have these ideas to show you." Not strictly speaking a lie. He had had some time on his hands, and he did have something to show them. He handed over the projections that Lex had worked up, all nicely showing Clark's name as author. 

He waited as his Mom and Dad looked through the papers, and was encouraged by the fact that his Dad didn't dismiss the idea out of hand, or tear up the paper. 

"Would you have time to do this, as well as go to school?" 

"I think so, Mom. Of course I need to test the theory, but I don't see why not. I won't have any other chores to do, and once I make the initial breakthrough, future sales are really just repeat business. You can see how much extra money we could make, and that would more than cover the cost of additional hands on the farm." 

"Jonathan?" 

Ignoring Martha's query, he said, "did you really come up with this idea on your own Clark?" 

"No, of course not!" Honesty was definitely the best policy at this point. "Lex and I have talked about this for a long time, but the circumstances have never been right before." Okay, maybe not complete honesty, but close enough. "Now, I'm going to be in Metropolis full time and I can carry out the sales and marketing. What do you think?" 

"Well, we could try it," said Jonathan grudgingly. "If we can get some orders before winter sets in, then we'll be able to put enough money away to cover hiring hands next March, before the farm gets busy with planting. I can cover what needs to be done over winter, and maybe you could give me a hand with some heavy stuff when you come home for a visit?" 

Who are you and what have you done with my Dad, thought Clark. Either Lex's figures were even more impressive that he remembered, or his Dad was really trying hard to make this work. Or possibly both. 

"Sure Dad, I'd love to do that," he beamed. 

"Alright then. I can't pretend to be happy about any of this, but we won't stand in your way. Just make sure you do well at school, and prove to us we were right to trust you." 

Clark couldn't believe his ears. His parents had always been there for him, always supported him, but after the confrontation they had last night, he never thought they would come round. "Thanks Dad, Mom, I know this is going to work out really well!" 

"Yeah, well, I'd better get back to work, those cows aren't going to open that gate on their own." 

"Let me help Dad, I don't have to get back to the manor yet." 

"Sure son, I could do with a hand." 

Chapter Thirteen 

Martha watched her husband and her son chatting amiably together as they made their way across to the field. She was far from happy about Clark moving to Metropolis, but if she was honest, it was mostly because it was a sign that her little boy was growing up, and growing away from them. 

It was strange how things had worked out, she mused, that from something as malicious and spiteful as gossip, a whole new chapter had opened up for Clark, something beyond the wildest dreams of a small town Kansas farmer. Well, here's to gossip, she thought to herself. 

Notes - the quotes used by Clark and Lex, and the title of this story, are by Shakespeare: 

To be, or not to be? That is the question-- Whether 'tis nobler in the mind to suffer The slings and arrows of outrageous fortune, Or to take arms against a sea of troubles, And, by opposing, end them?  
(Hamlet, Prince of Denmark - Act III, scene I.) 

Once more unto the breach, dear friends, once more; Or close the wall up with our English dead. In peace there's nothing so becomes a man As modest stillness and humility:  
(Henry V - Act III, Scene I.) 


End file.
